The Pact
by Chilly peppa
Summary: For in a land of princesses and knights, there were also terrible dragons. But what other sinister forces are at work? Join our favorite shinobi as they joust, feast, venture out on quests, deal with the toils of the royal life, or simply try and work out their emotions. Romance, friendship, kidnapping, hilarity and more await you in The Pact! Gaahinasasu, Medieval AU
1. The Beginning

**The Pact**

Hello everyone!

**EDIT! I've changed up the summary, because I didn't like the old one as much. Still the same story though! Sorry for any confusion.**

I've finally decided to start posting my fics. *GASP*

Anyways, I'd like to mention some things right from the get-go: anachronisms and the like.

Anachronisms is where you're talking/writing about history, but you do something that doesn't match up. (Think an Egyptian Pharaoh downloading music onto his iPod.) Sometimes these are used humorously, but sometimes they'll upset a history buff. Now, I don't plan on messing with the Medieval Era that much, but there's a few things I want to change for the sake of an interesting story. This story is primarily set in the Medieval Era (1100-1500), but when you get right down to it, the Middle Ages were pretty nitty-gritty, and I wanted to make this a "pretty" fic. XD

So I'll be adding a few aspects from the Stuart Period (early 1600's) which had prettier clothes, castles, and probably better plumbing, too. And no famine/Black Plague. XD But I like the whole jousting and dragons and maidens thing, so the main time era will be Medieval.

Another thing that will be hugely missing is the _religion_. Religion was practically _everything_ in the Middle ages. You couldn't do crap against the Bible without a ton of consequences. (Or unless you worked something out with a priest—yeah, it got pretty twisted.) Anyways, seeing as I don't have much Christian religious experience, I chose not to mention it that much. I felt it sort of took away from the plot and I just wanted to write the damned thing, so yeah.

Also tweaked: medical concepts, knighthood, marriage, the Old English language (which is difficult to write/understand and you good people just want a fic, right?). And rigor mortis, too, but we'll get into that later. XD

I will try to keep everyone in character (crosses fingers) but one person I've personally written OOC is Hanabi. I like her when she's nicer to Hinata, and since Hiashi's not in this fic, she wouldn't be influenced as much by him, etc.

I don't own any of the characters…nor do I own the Middle Ages…

Anyways, without further ado, I humbly present this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I'm dying," she said softly.

Though her words were but a croaked whisper, they silenced the entirety of the sole occupant of the room. The man's eyes flashed over to her, a mix of emotions. Emotions such as anger.

"She did this to you, didn't she?" he demanded quietly, not wanting to upset his wife. "That wretched witch?"

She gave a weak cough that rustled the thick blankets. "You should not speak of my kind like that, Seidon."

The man was silent, then spoke:

"You would never curse someone for being unable to cure their son."

The dying woman's eyes were fixed on the canopy that draped over the bed. "I cannot say that…no illness has ever threatened our son, my dear. Would the tragedy of losing a child drive one of us…to committing a similar act?"

Her husband silently walked next to her bed and sat down beside her. "You tried, Sora," he said gently. "You tried to cure him."

The pale woman closed her eyes. "Her son was already gone by the time I reached him. There was nothing…nothing I could have done. But still, it pains me…that boy did not deserve to die."

"Neither do you," he insisted, eyes anguished. "Why…why can't you heal it? Why can't you heal yourself? You've saved so many lives in your lifetime, Sora! Why you?"

She sighed sadly. "The curse that was placed on me was very powerful, Seidon…even I can't counter it. It is a terminal curse, one cast out of grief. We can't understand…what she's feeling right now. It must be terrible, her pain…but I still wish…I wish I could have lived longer to see little Kouga grow up…with you. Promise me you'll take care of him, Seidon…"

Seidon rested his hand over his wife's. "Of course I will take care of him, Sora."

She smiled. "Someday, he will make a great king, just like his father."

A single tear slid down the man's face. "I will avenge you, Sora…I will not let your legacy be that of a defeated queen."

"Chiyo is a powerful witch. Please do not provoke her, Seidon…I don't want anything to happen to you or Kouga. Please be safe," she whispered. Her voice was growing softer.

"You said even a powerful witch couldn't perform a terminal curse twice in five years," he protested, leaning closer to her. He could feel her heartbeat slowing down as he squeezed her hand.

"There…there are other spells that can inflict much suffering. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't."

She smiled weakly. "Fearless as always, my brave king." Another cough wracked her frail body. "I love you."

"Sora…"

"Thank you, Seidon," she breathed, through half-hooded eyes. Her lashes brushed against her cheeks as they slowly closed.

"Sora," he said quietly, voice growing panicked.

"Sora!"

"Answer me, Sora!"

Pulling her into his arms, the king yelled her name over and over until he wasn't even addressing his queen anymore. He shouted to the canopy, to the ceiling, to anyone that would listen, that his wife had been murdered. Had been robbed of her life by one of own kind. And once he could no longer make his voice produce more than a whisper, he wept for the first time in twenty-two years.

* * *

He would not have her buried.

He couldn't stand the thought of his beautiful wife being eaten by insects and other things that crawled through the earth.

The mahogany coffin had been lined with velvet and her lifeless hands rested on top of a bouquet of lavender, her favorite, the color of her eyes. Lavender was difficult to obtain in the desert but he had it done. He did not let himself twirl a strand of her dark hair between his fingers as he used to. He could only watch as she was fed into the hungry fire, flames licking the polished wood.

Beside him stood his general and friend, silent. The two men did not exchange so much as a glance as the coffin was reduced to ash, soundlessly mourning the deceased woman.

Kagami Uchiha watched the ash float upwards. Sora was truly a wonderful person. A good witch, a powerful healer. She'd once helped his wife through her difficult pregnancy. Though his wife did not survive the birthing of their beautiful baby girl, Sora had stayed by her side the entire time, providing as much relief as she could. In a sense, she was the child's aunt, though not by blood. Something much stronger than blood.

He was currently holding little Uruchi's hand as she clutched his pant leg. The small girl was too young to understand; she kept glancing up at her father concernedly and tugging at his hand.

After the ceremony the king slowly walked to the remains. He bowed his head in a silent prayer and knelt, scooping some of the ashes into a tiny glass bottle. Soundlessly, he pushed the cork into place and stood, staring up at the sky. When he turned back to Kagami, they exchanged a look that unmistakably could mean only one thing.

_Revenge._

* * *

The auburn-haired man collapsed as a violent cough splattered blood across the cold desert sand. He could see his accomplice's convulsing form a ways away from him, bathed in moonlight.

"What did you do to him?!" he shouted, struggling to stand. "What did you do to him, you bitch!"

"I've transformed him, and the spell will carry to his brat as well," the woman hissed, clutching her bleeding shoulder, breath labored. "You should be more concerned with yourself, your _Majesty,_" The witch closed her eyes and began to recite what must have been incantation. Her eyes flashed open, glowing an unholy white as her lips moved silently and furiously. She dragged her body over to him, still chanting, until her mouth moved in shouts. A wrinkled, leathery hand shot forward at the climax of the shouting and grabbed his head in a vice-like grip. She screamed the final word of her curse as a light blinded his vision and embedded hot coals in his mind. Acid ran through his blood as he felt the poison spreading rapidly through every fiber of his being, engulfing him as though he was being burned by the flames of Hell themselves. More blood was hacked from his burning lungs as he fell to his knees, screaming and fisting his hands in his hair. His agony lasted for what felt like a thousand lifetimes. He and the witch fought to remain conscious; he from the pain, and she from the exhaustion of two powerful curses. On his stomach, drenched in sweat, he dragged himself over to her. Seidon raised the knife from his belt with trembling fingers, teeth clenched.

The witch barely felt the dagger that pierced her heart.

And then everything went dark.

When he regained consciousness, the sun was rising over the desert dunes.

"Kagami?" he croaked, wincing. His throat was a dry as a bone and was hoarse from his screams.

Seidon raised his head weakly and scanned his surroundings. Kagami was nowhere to be seen; in his place, lay a monster.

"Kagami?"

The scaled beast could only move his head a fraction of an inch. He attempted to smile but couldn't, his lips only twitched.

"Sei…don," he wheezed.

"Kagami!" The man tried to stand but collapsed in the sand. "NO!"

"You were…a good friend, Seidon," he whispered. "Better…than I ever deserved…"

"Don't say things like that, Kagami!"

"Heh…Kagami the Avenger, that's…that's what they always called me, Seidon…but I…failed…"

"We killed her, Kagami," he breathed. "We killed the witch."

The dragon's eyes glazed over. "That's…good, Seidon…take care…of Uruchi, for me…"

The king's eyes flashed. "No, Kagami, you're not going out on me here," he said quickly. "I…I can't. I can't lose you two like this…I can't!"

The ruby-red eyes slid over to him and then, the bottled ashes. "Let's meet again, Seidon…the…the three of us. In another life, in...another time. Let's meet again someday."

His eyes then glazed over completely, never completely shutting, oblivious to his comrade's hoarse screams.

And thus, the pact was made.

**..**

**….**

**…..**

SIX

HUNDRED

YEARS

LATER

**…..**

**….**

**..**

Once upon a time, there existed a lush and prosperous kingdom. In that kingdom, which was known as Konoha, lived a beautiful princess. She had long, indigo hair and pale, lavender eyes. By far, she was the fairest maiden in the land. Rumor had it, that she could soften even coldest, hardest of hearts with her gentle kindness and beauty.

Her name, was Hinata.

In that kingdom also lived a knight, who served for the crown. He had been exiled from his kingdom of birth and sought refuge in Konoha. The stoic, red-haired man had been born with a curse, rendering him strong yet feared. He rested below the radar, never attracting much attention to himself, despite his potency.

His name, was Gaara.

In that land of knights and princesses, there were also, of course, fearsome dragons. Konoha had enjoyed a rather dragon-free past. However, not many moons ago, a particularly powerful, particularly indifferent, dragon had installed himself in an abandoned castle unfortunately close to poor Konoha.

His name, was Sasuke.

* * *

It was he who'd heard her first.

He, perched in the tall, gnarled oak-tree not far from the knight's shared quarters, who heard the faint voice of someone singing.

Needless to say, it'd been another sleepless night for the red headed insomniac. He'd been fiddling with his sword, making it reflect the moon's pale rays, when he caught a snippet of a voice drifting on the crisp evening air.

Curiosity piqued the slightest bit, he strained his ears to see if he could hear more of the voice, and, possibly, discern whose voice, exactly, it was.

The knight sighed after several moments of effort. He knew it was useless from where he was currently situated; unless he changed locations, it would remain that way.

Seeing as he had nothing better to really do, he decided to investigate the source of the singing. Gaara dismounted the tree at an unconcerned pace and sheathed his sword. From there, he began to walk in the direction of the voice.

It wasn't long before the notes began to grow clearer as he drew near. It was melodic, the voice, and though Gaara didn't care much for music, he decided he didn't mind the voice.

The castle was quite large, as most castles are. Despite this, it didn't take the knight long to walk the perimeter. He stopped when the huge stone wall began obstructing his view. Taking several paces away, he craned his neck, took more steps, and finally, he could see a young woman's figure at the top of a balcony. From the side, at least. Long hair, pale skin…ah, the elder of the two princesses, Hinata-sama.

Why was she singing? He did not understand. He did not understand many things about princesses to begin with. Most of them were very fussy, and far too delicate. Vain. Bossy.

Hanabi-sama was mischievous, to say the least.

But Hinata…once, he'd bumped into her during a changing of the guard, and _she _apologized. And asked if _he_ was alright, even though it was she sprawled on the floor. Hanabi would have most likely yelled at him, perhaps have him punished.

And yet _she_ asked if was alright. He did not understand.

He also did not understand why he kept returning, night after night, to hear the princess sing.

* * *

It was _he_ who heard her second.

The air had been warm yet cool. Gentle with just enough of a current glide along with ease. In other words, ideal flying conditions.

There were not too many stars out that night, so the deep blue dragon concealed nicely into the inky nighttime sky. He wasn't exactly sure why he went out that night. Perhaps to explore the area, perhaps to take advantage of the night's balmy air. The evening breeze felt good against his scales.

His sharp ears first detected the voice from about five kilometers away. A maiden's.

A smirk tugged at the monster's lips, perhaps she would be tasty. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry, as he had just devoured a small flock of sheep a few hours ago. Maybe this maiden would be lucky. Maybe he'd spare her for another day, when he was more peckish.

The dragon made a lazy turn in the sky and flew in the direction of the voice.

It'd been a while since he'd last had a fresh maiden…the most recent was some sacrifice a village had made to appease him. He didn't recall much about the girl: her hair was brown, mousey…average height. Plain-looking. A peasant girl. She made an okay snack, nothing special. Her scream was shrill and irritating.

This new voice was different, though. Definitely more pleasant to listen to. Not that he really cared.

A castle came into view. Standing on a balcony, completely vulnerable, was the maiden.

_Tch, how stupid of her_, the dragon thought to himself. _She's left herself completely exposed._

He wheeled in the sky, coming back for another pass. As long as he kept his flapping to a minimum, he could go by unnoticed.

The monster debated the maiden's fate. Should he just eat her now? Or go for the full theatrics, with all that clichéd fire breathing and the pleas for help?

_She's lucky I'm not hungry._

Besides, her voice wasn't unpleasant…he decided to let her live, on a whim.

Nothing more, nothing less.

This is what he kept telling himself when he returned each night.

* * *

"Have you asked King Neji to consider letting you become a knight?" Sakura asked, as she ladled hot pottage into a bowl.

Tenten sighed, accepting the bowl. "Not yet. I'm practicing my swordsmanship in private, so I can really show him I've got what it takes!"

"I guess that makes sense," Sakura responded, smoothing her worn apron.

"I'm just not cut out for housework. I need adventure! I need excitement! I'm totally going to going to be the first she-knight in Konoha."

"What if you asked Hinata-sama to throw in a good word for you? I'm sure she would do it."

"Yeah, that's a good idea…well, I'm gonna go eat this now, before it gets cold. Seeya!"

Tenten made her way over to the knight's table. Technically, she was supposed to sit with the other maids, but she had a rebellious streak a mile wide. She snatched Kiba's roll off his plate as she sat down.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Give that back."

"I'll split it with you," she teased, waving it in front of his face. "They were all out by the time I got through the line."

"No way! I have to already share that with Akamaru, he loves Sakura's rolls."

Tenten relented and tossed it back, with a humph.

"Don't give me that look…here, take Gaara's!" The canine-lover suggested, gesturing to the untouched bun next to the redhead. Said redhead didn't even acknowledge his name being mentioned. He was staring off into space, silent.

"Oi! Gaara!" Kiba shouted.

At this, the red-haired man slid his eyes over to the rest of the group.

"Can Tenten have your roll? It doesn't look like you're eating it."

He nodded once, distantly muttering a 'yes.'

Kiba reached across the table, over Naruto, and grabbed the bun. Gaara went back to staring blankly at nothing in particular. The brown-haired knight noticed this and leaned over to Naruto.

"Gaara's been sort of…quiet this week. Like, spooky-quiet," Kiba whispered.

Naruto laughed, apparently forgetting this was a whisper-conversation. "Don't mind him, he's always like that!"

Kiba wasn't sure, but he shrugged it off.

Rumor had it, that before Gaara had come to Konoha, he was rather ruthless. Cruel, even. He'd grown so uncontrollably violent that he was exiled from Suna, and began raiding villages and other bandits. Some said he even took on high-status mercenary jobs, such as the assassination of nobles.

Naruto had encountered him in a forest one day, on a hunting trip by himself. No one really knew what events transpired that fateful day, but somehow, both men survived, and managed to become mutual friends.

The blonde brought Gaara back with him. Here, he practically had to beg Neji to let him enroll as a knight of Konaha. The King reluctantly agreed, seeing as they could always use more soldiers, and this soldier already possessed…a very specific skill set.

Namely, fighting and killing.

Neji was well aware of the rumors centered on the 'Monster of Suna.' It was for this reason he kept the both of his beloved cousins away from the red-haired man. For their own safety.

Needless to say, shrouded in danger and mystery, Gaara did not have many friends. The excitable blonde was always there for him, and he got along with other knights…but with the exception of Naruto, he never really felt like he fit in.

He observed how Naruto would make fast, lasting friendships with just about anyone. Gaara would watch from the sidelines, how the blonde interacted with other. He made it look so easy…

Gaara would also watch the princess. How she managed to treat everyone with an equal amount of respect, be they of noble descent or but a lowly servant. He'd watch her smile so effortlessly, even the simplest of things made her happy…

He was roused from his thoughts abruptly by someone tugging on his arm.

"Are you deaf?" Naruto asked, eyes wide. "We've gotta go train now!"

"Indeed we must!" piped Lee. "Come, my brethren, as we—"

Tenten interrupted Lee's long-winded speech. "I wish I could go with you guys," she sulked.

Shikamaru sighed. "I suppose you could train later on this evening, once you've finished with your duties. I'll leave the weapons shed unlocked for you."

Tenten's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Shikamaru, you're the best!" She ran off to get ready for her work, eager to finish early.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered, standing up.

* * *

Princess Hinata awake in her soft, canopy bed, bright and early as always. Ino came in, pushing a small trolley with tea and breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, milady," Ino greeted cheerfully.

"Ino-chan, I've t-told you before, p-please just call me Hinata," the princess stated softly.

"Heh heh, sorry 'bout that, Hina-chan. I guess I'm just used to addressing you in front of the King."

Hinata blushed. "I s-see."

Ino poured the tea. "So, are you or aren't you excited about your birthday coming up?" the blonde gushed.

The Hyuga nodded, smiling. "Neji-niisan s-says there will be a j-jousting tournament and everything," she said excitedly. "And a ball at the v-very end, on the n-night of my birthday."

She nibbled at her cinnamon bun as Ino plunked down on the bed, flipping her hair.

"Speaking of fabulous evening events, you _have_ to see the dress we've been working on. It's our best one yet—I can't _wait_ to see you wear it!"

Hinata smiled at her friend's dramatics. Ino said that about nearly every dress they made for her.

"I'm s-sure it will be very b-beautiful. You always d-do a wonderful job."

Ino beamed. "Aw, thanks, Hina! Hey, have you picked out a theme for the ball yet?"

"I'd l-like to do masquerade, I t-think." She finished her breakfast and climbed out of bed. Ino led her over to her wardrobe, flinging it open. She began to flick through the dresses.

"Hmm…you should wear…this one!" Ino pulled out a satin dress in pale yellow, holding it up. "With…these shoes!" She produced a pair of daffodil heels.

"U-um…perhaps a little l- less height," Hinata suggested.

Ino put them back and whipped out another pair of shoes, this time, marigold slippers with a bit of a raised heel.

"Perfect," she said, smiling.

The blonde dropped the shoes onto an ottoman and went to go get a corset. Hinata sighed. She never liked corsets.

She took off her nightie and slipped on a similar under gown, lifting her arms. Ino wrapped the corset around her back and laced it up in the front. Loosely at first, then tighter, and tighter, until—

"T-that…that's enough!" the princess gasped. Ino giggled and tied a bow.

At last the dress was slipped over top, with full length sleeves and and straight skirt that fell to her ankles. Hinata enjoyed the neckline; a paler yellow, for it was very modest and didn't show anything. Conservative clothing always made her feel the most comfortable.

As she was putting on her shoes, Ino was debating between two necklaces.

"Tanzanite or sapphire?" she asked, hefting each one.

Hinata looked at them both. "Um…sapphire, p-please."

She smiled warmly as Ino fastened the thin, silver chain around her neck. Today was more birthday preparations, a well-deserved break from her usual royal duties.

* * *

Sasuke's tail flicked about in an annoyed manner. He'd counted and recounted his treasure, eaten a handful of pasture animals, (a cow, three sheep and even the shepherd dog when it barked incessantly at him), and cleared out some of the debris in his castle.

None of his treasure was missing. He wasn't hungry, and his home was looking better by the minute.

Why was he not content? It was as though he'd forgotten something.

An image of the maiden popped into his mind.

_Ah yes, her, I haven't eaten her yet._

And yet for some reason, he felt this wasn't it.

_Was she a witch? Did she curse me? Was her singing actually some witchcraft chant? No, she was singing before I came…_

Besides, he had only detected a tidbit of magic on her…considerably more than the average human, but not nearly enough to even being _close_ to a witch. There was the ping he'd felt when he flew over the forest, but not enough to look into.

No, she wasn't a witch, and yet, he felt, she'd left some sort of mark on him.

He never suspected it had absolutely nothing to do with magic.

* * *

The strike to target dummy was forceful enough to make it spin and flail wildly. The redhead dodged, repositioned, and parried. The practice dummies weren't much of an opponent. A real opponent thinks. A real opponent would try to kill you.

Unless, of course, you killed him first.

_And that's why I'm still here, isn't it? _he thought grimly.

Gaara let himself slip from the mundane combat practice into the comforting arms of his musings, oblivious to the world around him.

That day he helped her up, her hand was soft, he remembered. Much smaller than his own. He remembered the way she stuttered out a 'sorry,' blushing and flustered, thanking him for helping her up, before scurrying away like a frightened doe.

Was he supposed to have said something? Naruto probably would have. What would Naruto have done?

A long time passed by without his realization. Once he noticed people beginning to pack up for lunch, he slung his sword over his shoulder, and went over to the weapon's rack. The rack was simply a splintering roof supported by four slim, wooden posts. Shikamaru had said they needed to have it replaced or it'd collapse soon, but also said he was too lazy to do anything about it.

Gaara was absent-mindedly wrapping his sword in its piece of protective cloth when he heard her voice. He looked up. She was about a hundred yards away, discussing something with Asuma, a veteran knight. Asuma now mostly helped organize events and festivals. He was also a marshal at jousting tournaments. The man was gesturing at a field with one hand while the other cradled his beloved pipe.

"Hey."

Gaara's head swiveled; he stopped tying the cloth in place with twine.

"Whoa, whoa, no need to freak out on me here." The intruder raised her hands in a harmless gesture.

"Hanabi-sama," he deadpanned.

"That's me," she replied, grinning.

"What are you doing here." His voice was blunt and uninterested.

At this, the younger princess smiled smugly, leaning against the wooden pole. Gaara almost wondered if it would break, and what Shikamaru would have to say, but his attention was brought back to focus when she spoke again: "I've been watching you."

Gaara's non-existent brow furrowed. "Why?"

The mischievous grin returned. "You've been staring at my neechan. A _lot_."

The redhead blinked, apathetic. "Am I not allowed to look at her?"

Hanabi chuckled to herself and waved her hand, as though dismissing the idea. "No, no…it's just that…I _know_ the look in your eyes. I know it well."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

She smiled. "You _like_ her. As in, _like_ like her."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid with me, I know you want her," she teased. "That's why, I'm willing to help you…you're such a lost puppy."

"I am not a charity case," he said tersely. "Nor do I need help from you."

She took a step towards him. "Well," she said slyly, "When you get tired of _staring_—" she jabbed a finger at his chest "—Come find me."

With that, she turned on her heel, flipped her hair, and marched away.

Gaara rubbed the spot she'd jabbed, more lost than ever.

* * *

Tenten had stayed out late that night.

The only sounds on the practice field were her grunts of effort and the _thunk!_ of her sword striking the wooden target post. She was exhausted, but she knew she had to get better if she wanted to become a knight. Ino was still trying to convince her to wear a dress for Hinata's ball. Ha! She wouldn't be caught _dead_ in one of those puffy pink monstrosities!

_But you'll be wearing a mask, no one will be able to tell it's you! You won't lose your 'tomboy' reputation,_ Ino argued.

_They're uncomfortable!_ she fired back.

Tenten couldn't wait for some _real _excitement. She didn't find the thrill of having a matching dress and shoes, or the joys cucumber sandwiches could bring. A quest, a mission…now that was real excitement. Maybe Konoha would be low on men, and she'd have a chance to step up.

She had no idea how soon her fantasy would become reality.

* * *

Gaara laid in his bed, mulling over Hanabi's words. Did he really feel that way about Hinata?

Again, he was confused.

He always thought she was unlike other princesses, ever since he'd first met her. She was more kind.

But it hadn't been until several weeks ago that he really started thinking about her. What her hair looked like, what her eyes looked like, how she blushed frequently. He was unsure why he was noticing such mundane things about her. He knew it was in his job to guard her with his life, but did he have an ulterior motive in wanting to protect her?

Maybe it was because she was too trusting for her own good. That she naturally arose a protective instinct in everyone.

But he didn't believe that.

So what did he believe?

Did everyone else feel the calm aura she radiated? Her soothing personality that he sought close to a full moon? Was he the only one who found her beautiful?

_No, she has plenty of admirers… _

He liked being near her and she made him feel happy. Was this what love was? If so, he was in love with her…

Gaara held his head in his hands. He couldn't think about the Princess that way. He was just a lowly knight, and _she_, she was royalty. He had nothing to offer her.

_"It is not a crime to want someone_," Shikamaru had once said, in regards to Naruto's crush on Sakura.

But this was different. Knights and servants were not of much different class…but royalty?

It wouldn't work. It couldn't work.

Despite his morals, he dreamt of only one person that night.

* * *

There we go! Chapter one!

Pottage is a kind of Medieval stew normally eaten by peasants. It's not half bad, I've made some for a project once. XD

Um, feedback and suggestions would be great, and so would reviews…and stuff…

*runs away* XD


	2. The Hidden

I humbly present the next chapter ^^

Chapter 2: The Hidden

Hinata sampled a small portion of the cherry tart under Sakura's watchful eye.

"Well?"

"It's v-very good," the princess told her enthusiastically.

The rosette sighed, with an exasperated smile. "Hina, you've said that about every tart you've tried so far. We're trying to decide the menu here, and you won't pick a favorite!"

Hinata blushed. "Ah, s-sorry. Um…maybe t-the—"

"Hey! Do I smell baking in here?" hollered a voice as the door was slammed open. Sakura grit her teeth and chucked a spatula at the intruder.

"NARUTO! OUT!" she shouted, preparing to throw another kitchen utensil.

Hinata quickly dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief, hoping there were no crumbs on her face.

"Oooh! Cherry! My favorite!" the blonde exclaimed, reaching for a tart. Sakura smacked his hand away with her trusty spoon.

"NOT FOR YOU, BAKA!" the young woman yelled, raising her spoon.

Naruto rubbed his hand. "Aw, why'd ya do that, Sakura-chan?" he whined.

The pink-haired cook wasn't paying much attention to him though. Instead, she was eyeing the tracks on the floor, rather furiously.

"MUD!" she screamed. "YOU'VE TRACKED _MUD_ INTO MY KITCHEN! OUT WITH YOU! OUT!"

The blonde uh-ohed as Sakura began to chase him around the table, spoon in hand. Hinata watched this all with wide eyes, trying futilely to get everyone to calm down. Naruto leapt behind Hinata, clutching her shoulders. Hinata's face reddened at the contact.

"Ha!" he crowed. "You wouldn't hit her now, would you?"

Sakura seethed. "You have, to the count of _zero_, to get out," she hissed, stepping forwards.

"W-wait!"

Both parties turned to her. "What?!"

Her face turned additionally red at the new attention. "U-um, if it w-wouldn't be t-too much t-trouble," she stammered, "A-ah, maybe N-n-naruto-kun could have o-one tart…and t-that way, h-he-d l-leave you alone, S-sakura-chan?" Naruto's presence was making her nervous.

They blinked. Sakura then grumbled, "Fine."

Naruto snatched a tart off the plate. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! You're the best! Hey, look what I can do!" The blonde proceeded to stuff the whole treat into his mouth. "Ah in un bye," he managed to say, pointing at his gaping mouth. "Luh, Sahkra! Luh!"

"Eewww, I do _not_ want to look at that! You had your tart, now _get_!" she waved her spoon menacingly.

Naruto swallowed with a loud _gulp_, dashing out of the kitchen, waving a goofy good-bye. Hinata was blushing madly and Sakura was practically baring her teeth.

"What an idiot," she muttered angrily, setting her spoon down.

Hinata pressed a hand to her cheek. _He…spoke to me!_ She thought excitedly. _Naruto-kun spoke to me! Maybe I still have a chance…at winning his affections!_

And, perhaps, she'd work up the courage to ask him to dance at the ball. She could picture it now: glittering gowns, delicious hors d'oeuvres, talented musicians. Naruto would come up to her, kiss her hand…and then utter the words, 'May I have this dance?'

The whole room—well, maybe not the whole room, she thought nervously—would turn to see the two gliding through the ball room in a gentle waltz—

"Hina-chan? You in there?" Sakura asked, rapping lightly on her noggin. "You zoned out there for a couple seconds."

The bluenette blushed for the umpteenth time that day. "A-ah, sorry…um, I t-think I like…the apple and the cherry tarts the b-best."

Sakura scribbled down some notes, checking her parchment list. She smiled. "And now," her eyes sparkled, "for the best part—the cake!"

* * *

He really should have just eaten her. Really.

I mean, now, he had to fly all the way to the castle every night, just to hear her sing. Or, at least, to get a glimpse of her.

Oh yeah. Because now he found her _pretty._

Sasuke discovered this after waking up many a time to hair damp with sweat, legs tangled in the sheets, and a body aching with need. He didn't mind being able to take on a human form, (sleeping in a bed was occasionally more comfortable than sleeping on his hoard), but if only he didn't have so many goddamn_ fantasies._

This was all her fault.

Her fault for being attractive. Her fault for being so damned nice to everyone. Her fault for making his heart beat a little faster every time he saw her.

He had a completely logical answer for that last one: he mostly saw her when he was flying, which was exercise, which makes hearts beat faster. Which happens to everyone. No special connection.

Nothing.

"What are you looking at?!" he thundered at the droopy-eared elf, who all but cowered before him.

"Y-your wine, Ryuu-sama," the elf stammered, presenting him with the goblet. Sasuke made a low sound in his throat and accepted the gold chalice, sitting in his treasure room. He liked being surrounded by his riches, especially when he was in a bad mood.

A frequent occurrence, as of late.

"Leave," he half-muttered, half-snarled, swinging one leg over the other, sinking into his chair. The elf scurried away.

The submissive little creatures proved to be quite useful, he mused. When he'd first taken up residence in the old castle, he thought it to be completely deserted. And it was.

However, one night, his sharp hearing detected a pitter-pattering of feet, far too large to be a mouse, but too small to be anything big. He investigated the noise and discovered it to be an elf, one of the larger breeds, coming up to a little past his knee. The terrified creature was clutching a loaf of bread it'd stolen from the kitchens, and upon catching sight of Sasuke, produced a strangled cry and started running. Sasuke, being a dragon, was outraged that something had been stealing from him. But, he was also curious to see if he could find out where the elf hid. He pretended to chase it as hard as he could, to make the elf panic. Though he had to stay in his human form (for some of the hallways were narrow), he still spat flames and roared at the poor thing. Once it was good and frightened, it began to make mistakes—mistakes, such as taking its most familiar route. Mistakes, such as inadvertently leading the dragon to its hiding spot.

He cornered the elf in a small room and put on a real show. Elves live in groups, he knew, and there most likely a cluster of them hiding in this room: he just needed to scare them out. And then, at the last possible second, before he could kill the little creature, his ears caught the muffled scream. He seized the elf its sack-like tunic and pushed the rug aside with his boot. A trap door. Imp-like fellow still in hand, he swung the hidden door open to reveal a whole group more of trembling, wide-eyed elves. Sasuke snorted a puff of flames, irritated.

"P-please, sir, Mister R-ryuu," the elf dangling from his hand squeaked, "let us explain ourselves…"

Sasuke puffed again, but he set the nervous creature down.

"Speak."

The frightened little fellow couldn't bring itself to look at him. Instead, he anxiously fiddled with his fingers. "W-well, you s-see, Mister Ryuu…m-my clan here…"

"Spit it out," Sasuke growled impatiently.

The elf shook. "We w-were so cold!" it cried. "It was r-raining and d-dark and t-the fire destroyed our h- home, we had n-no place to g-go…b-but, but we saw t-this castle, and we t-thought, Mister Ryuu, that n-no one lived here, s-so we let ourselves in…y-you must have been out"—it gulped—"hunting."

Sasuke _did_ have a 'human' form, but in this form he still had a smaller pair of double-horns, as well as the ability to breathe fire. He also kept a considerable amount of his dragon strength. All in all, he was terrifying to the little elf in either of his figures.

Another annoyed puff. "Why did you not leave after learning a dragon lived here?" he demanded.

At this, the elf quivered. "Ah, w-well—"

_"Answer me!"_

"You h-home was very n-nice, and warm…we had n-nowhere else t-to go…so we hid here and—"

"I saw you stealing food from me."

"J-just enough t-to keep us alive, M-mister Ryuu!"

"Did you know, that stealing from a dragon, is possibly the stupidest thing you can do?" His voice was growing angrier as he stepped towards them. "Then, you seek shelter in my residence? I have _killed_ for less!"

The elves tried not to cry.

"P-please, sir," the elf begged, "have mercy!"

Sasuke turned to him. "I will spare you," he began, eyes dark and uninviting, "in exchange for servitude. This castle is large, I have need for upkeepers. In exchange, I offer you food, shelter, and protection."

The trembling creature fell to his feet. "Thank you," it whispered.

The dragon turned to leave. "You will sleep in the servants' quarters, in the east wing," he concluded as he strode out of the room, not glancing back at them once.

The present Sasuke was currently resting his head against his hand, contemplating his wine, bored. He regarded his glittering hoard without much interest. His treasure room had once been the Great Hall—perhaps the only chamber vast enough to accommodate his trove. It was true he had…accumulated many a treasure over the years. He picked at his teeth subconsciously, idly remembering the numerous soldiers kings had sent to kill him. There was always a particular spot between his back molars that bones seemed to get stuck in…

_Her_ King had yet to discover him, but when he did, he wasn't concerned. Sasuke quickly grew irked his thoughts had managed to stray to the maiden again.

A _princess_, he corrected himself, sardonically. Not a moment later he gave an annoyed puff of flames (a habit now, really) at how she would not stop occupying his thoughts.

Once more, his mind betrayed him, and he let himself wonder if the Konoha royalty had such riches as he did.

_Ha, of course not_. A dragon's treasure was far greater than any king's—it was something dragons took much pride in, something villagers hoped they would be so lucky to even glimpse. Although Sasuke's hoard was greater than most, (weak dragons were killed and their treasure was stolen), he never grew too obsessed. Some dragons collected so much treasure that soon it became their only action, and, driven mad with greed, fail to eat and eventually die. Sasuke was proud he didn't have _that_ much of a one-track mind when it came to gold, although once he'd made up his mind about something, he never went back. Perhaps it was a pride issue.

Pride issue or not, he still was a very successful dragon. When he settled somewhere, he would kill his competition and claim their hoards. A hoard was fairly difficult to transport, so he didn't move from land to land often. His current hoard would be a pain to move, it was so grand…

_Hn, I bet even she would be impressed._

That thought stroked his ego just fine, imagining her shocked face, eyes wide and amazed, at stories of his sizable treasure room. A collection not even a _princess_ could fathom. And maybe she'd even hear of something she wanted, something so extraordinary, not even the most talented artisans could craft it, something exotic he'd found in a faraway land, and it'd belong to _him_, the terrifying dragon. An unattainable treasure.

Knights would come to vanquish him, to steal this treasure the princess wanted so badly, but he'd kill them all off with pleasure, one after another. The situation would become so desperate that finally, _finally_, she would come, in person, to his lair, to _plead_ with him. At this, his lips twitched into a smirk, the thought of a _princess_ having to kneel and dirty her dress, just because she longed for something only _he_ could give her. He imagined those pleading eyes, staring up him as he lounged upon his throne, regarding her, pretending to contemplate her fate. He would growl every so often, making her tremble before him, and he would hide his smirk behind his goblet as he sipped his wine.

Sasuke didn't realize he was allowing himself to think of her so freely. The dragon hadn't noticed that he was staring off into space, deep within his musings.

At last, perhaps, after he had his fun toying with her skittishness, he'd agree to let her part with one of his treasures, the treasure that consumed her with fervent desire. She would be so overjoyed at his generosity; she'd hug him and perhaps even kiss him—

Sasuke abruptly shut down that train of thought, completely ignoring the face his face had heated the slightest bit, at such, such _ridiculous_ thoughts. _It's hot in here, that's all._

He sighed angrily, closing his eyes. The nagging, 'something is missing' feeling had flared up again, the one he'd been avoiding like the Black Plague.

A raid, he decided. He needed to add to his collection. This would fill the gnawing, pestering hole in him. Yes, another raid was in order.

Which kingdom?

_Not Konoha._

But it was nothing personal, it's just the fact that Konoha was close to his castle, and he didn't need an entire flock of stupid knights up his ass right away. For surely if he revealed his presence, they would start searching for him. It could take weeks, months, even, but still. He didn't want unwanted visitors.

Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

He didn't know what to do.

It had been several days now. His dreams of the princess, if anything, had only increased, and he found himself thinking of her during the day now, as well.

He discovered he like seeing her smile. He liked seeing _her._ When he was on guard, he would find himself scanning the hallways, ever so subtlety, to see if she was there. It baffled him how his thoughts could drift over to her, though they rarely interacted.

Once, he ran into as she was rounding the corner. She apologized, blushing about her clumsiness, and he went to say something, but found himself unable to do so. He was frozen. All he managed was a brief 'hn,' before rapidly continuing on his way. Why did his heart beat faster? Why couldn't he speak to her? He felt like such an idiot.

And that was when he decided to seek out the younger princess, Hanabi. He found her dismounting her white mare in the royal stables, back from a ride.

"Hanabi-sama, I need to speak with you."

She turned to him, eyes glinting mischievously.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually, Gaara-san_," _she said, smug smile in place. "Now, how can I _help_ you?"

Gaara swallowed.

* * *

Neji had had a long day. Not only was his paperwork piling up, but his cousin had approached him to discuss the subject of Tenten, and the possibility of her entering knighthood. He could help but smile at his dear cousin, but there were more important matters at hand, such as this meeting his council had called for.

"Neji-_sama_," the first drawled.

"Yes?" he answered brusquely.

"It has come to our _attention_, that Hinata-sama is nearing her 18th birthday, correct?"

Neji disliked this man. This snake-like man had brought him nothing but hell since his coronation.

"That is correct."

"_And,_" he continued, voice saturated in silky endeavor, "seeing as you have yet to take a queen, it is _essential _we marry her Ladyship off, to strengthen our _ties _with other kingdoms."

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "We've discussed this already," he said impatiently. "We are heavily considering the High Prince of the Mist kingdom, Prince Suigetsu."

"But _sire_," the man insisted smoothly, "we have yet to sign the _papers_."

"Other kingdoms are asking for my cousin's hand in marriage. She has captured the hearts of many nobles, apparently. Some days I swear half my paperwork is letters purely requesting they may commence official courtship. Some have been bold enough to propose. Although I do believe Suigetsu to be a good match, he is wealthy, and is next in line for the throne. The Mist Kingdom is very large, and our kingdoms have warred in the past. This marriage would definitely settle any peace treaties. Although I feel cruel asking Lady Hinata to do this for Konoha, it is our duty to protect our people."

"_Yes, sire_, but it is essential we—"

"Your Majesty!"

The door burst open. A messenger, eyes wide, clutched a scroll tightly in one hand while the other calmed his racing heart. He panted for breath as he gasped, "your Majesty…"

Neji rose from the head chair. "What is it?" he demanded.

The messenger handed him the scroll, still breathless. The King unfurled it as his eyes scanned the parchment. They widened as he read.

"A dragon?" he breathed, losing the air of authority he had built.

"Yes," the messenger said hastily, still panting. "One of our allies, Iwagakure, was recently attacked. Treasure was stolen and the beast torched a good part of the village. It's rumored to stand at fifty feet tall, with teeth as big as knives."

Neji was still a little shaken. "We haven't had a dragon in decades…"

"It was just a warning, your Majesty…from the sound of it, the dragon is heading south, so it will not be a bother to us."

The King paced. "That is good news. Still, we must remain vigilant."

He resumed his seat at the head of the table. "Tighten security at our borders and remain in close contact with Iwagakure for additional information."

_What bad luck…and right before Hinata's 18__th__ birthday, too…hopefully we'll be able to put this behind us soon, and forget about it._

* * *

The tavern was stuffy and crowded, bustling with grizzled men, weary travelers, and intolerant barmaids who were not getting paid enough for the grueling hours they were putting in. From where he was sitting, the cloaked stranger could count at least three harlots at work. The place itself reeked of tobacco and misery.

It was perfect.

"Can I getcha something, mister?" the woman, most likely in her forties, snarled almost politely. Her bun was disheveled and her voice had a husky undertone to it.

The stranger looked up, "what do you have on tap?"

"Ale," came the gruff response.

"I'll have some."

The barmaid nodded. "You come here often?"

"I'm just a mere traveler," he responded, tugging at his cloak. "Needed a place to stay for the night."

"Huh. Could've sworn you looked familiar or something." Shrugging, she added, "I'll get yer drink."

The young man ran a hand through his prematurely-pale locks. She recognized him. This wasn't good. _Ah, I have nothing to worry about. She probably sees lots of people like me._

Still, he'd best get a hat. His white hair and distinct purple eyes stood out somewhat.

"You could have picked a nicer place," a distasteful voice growled, followed by a discreet cough. "You know I hate smoke."

The sudden presence roused him from his thoughts on disguises. He glanced in the direction of the voice, smirking. "Sasori. So nice of you to make it."

The redhead seated himself slowly. "Keep it down. I don't exactly have a saintly reputation, remember."

His companion's smirk grew. "Aw, you could kill everyone here with a snap of your fingers. Poof, magic," he said airily, leaning against his chair, snapping once.

Sasori frowned bitterly. "I don't see why you're in such a good mood," he snapped. "Where is the Byakugan? My condition worsens by the day. You promised me you'd have her soon, _Suigetsu_. Are you forgetting our deal? _Are you growing attached?_"

Suigetsu's abnormally sharp canine winked in the poor lighting as he laughed. "The girl means nothing to me. The marriage is just about confirmed, and then she's all yours. Her ball's coming up, I'll really sweep her off her feet then. What with my charm and all."

"You have the charm of a dead rat," the red haired man answered in a clipped voice, coughing slightly. "Just get the marriage contract signed."

"Well," he said, eyes glinting, smile broadening, "I wouldn't mind having a night with _her highness_ first—"

Sasori's fist hit the table. "I am _dying_," he hissed. "My powers are weakening. _I _am weakening. If you don't hurry the _hell_ up—"

A frothy mug of ale was clunked in front of Suigetsu.

"Pay up," the barmaid ordered. The white-haired man fished for some coins in his pouch. She turned to the other patron. "Can I get something for you, handsome?"

The redhead's scowl was enough to curdle milk. "No thank you," he spat.

The barmaid frowned. "Touchy sonofa…" she muttered.

Suigetsu took a swig of his drink. Sasori glared at him.

"What I'm trying to say, oh powerful one, is that if I seduce the princess, Neji will hurry the wedding up, and bam, all our problems will be solved."

"Keep it down."

The young man rolled his purple eyes. "Some wizard you are, cowardly little thing—"

"I still have enough magic left in me to make you choke on that goddamn ale of yours," he snapped venomously. "Do not try my patience."

Suigetsu wagged a finger at him, sipping his drink. "You still need me, remember?" he taunted. "I'm your ticket to Hinata."

"Don't make me regret that decision. You have two weeks."

"But—"

"Deidara would be able to pull off being a prince."

"That would be difficult for you now though, wouldn't it?" Another swig. "I wonder if you even have the magic to pull it off…"

"Like I said, don't make me regret my decision. I'm not the only one capable of killing you."

Suigetsu smiled. "I won't."

* * *

Well, here we go, remember, suggestions/constructive flames/reviews/cookies are all appreciated! :3


	3. The Decision

There we go. First three chapters. I'm literally shaking, this is so exhilarating for me. XD

Chapter 3: The Decision

The rhythmic clang of metal on metal echoed through the forge.

_Six more_, the blacksmith thought to himself.

Shino mopped his brow with the old rag and adjusted his leather smock. It was a last minute order, indeed, but it simply meant his family would make more profit. The festival tents went up tomorrow, and he was alerted of the shortage of iron stakes today. He raised the hammer once more to strike the hot metal. Sparks scattered as it clashed against the red-hot stake.

The blacksmith lost himself in his thoughts to the echo of the repetitive striking. Just yesterday, it was, the rumor of a dragon close by had spread like a disease. Dragons were truly powerful creatures. If Konoha were to suffer from an attack…

_There will most likely be a demand for weapons soon_, he thought, slamming his hammer against the anvil. More sparks flew. _Kiba will start bugging me for more, even though he cannot afford another sword… _

Kiba would be participating in the jousting tournament in three days' time, and Shino knew the dog-lover would be showing off for Hinata in particular.

Shino was a unique person. Though he tended to fade into to the background when it came to most things, he was extremely observant. He picked up on the slightest gestures, clues that would often go unnoticed. Kiba wasn't exactly subtle, constantly demanding Hinata watch him pull off his newest stunt, however, most people brushed it off as simply boasting. Shino knew the Inuzuka had been harboring feelings for the princess for quite some time now.

But something that had piqued the blacksmith's attention lately was the infamous Monster of Suna. The redheaded knight was known for his silence, yet Shino noticed something _different_ about his usual quietness.

Eyes are windows to the soul. Shino himself always wore a pair of dark glasses he had fashioned by hand; no one ever knew what he was feeling inside.

Gaara did not wear such protection. His eyes were uncovered, left to the interpretation of others. But what others took as 'distant,' the blacksmith recognized as 'longing.'

The red haired man was experiencing the sensation of longing, and, from the welder's observations, it was longing for the young woman he himself had always considered a sister.

Yes, Hinata was like a sister to him. It was true, she was indeed a beautiful and desirable princess, quite possibly the fairest in the land. But Shino only ever considered her family, and wished only the best for her.

She deserved it, after all.

His mother had been deathly ill. His family was already struggling financially, and could not afford medicine for her. The young blacksmith had been truly afraid his mother would die.

Kiba had taken a leave of absence in his duties, cutting into his very small vacation time, to help run the shop, sweep the floors, and carry supplies. He'd worked nearly overtime with his hard earned days that were meant to be used for rest.

But it'd been Hinata who saw to it to personally deliver the medicine she'd specially made every day to their home, along with soup and fresh bread. She gathered flowers to brighten his mother's room and administered the cure daily.

Shino had never seen Hinata heal. He was amazed at her dedication to her subjects, for also heard she would often donate her cures to the church to be distributed to the poor. It was unheard of for a princess to oblige herself with such petty tasks. Her people were extremely grateful, as she saved many lives in the village.

The medicine had been miraculous. It had not taken long for his mother to begin smiling once more, to begin walking once more, to begin _living_ once more. It was as though her disease was rid of, like magic.

He tried to offer payment for the miracle she had granted his family, but she would kindly refuse him every time, blushing and expressing she was glad she could help.

Needing to repay her somehow, Shino crafted her a small, iron bird as a token of his family's gratitude. Hinata kept the bird on her night side table; it was the last thing she saw each night before she went to bed.

Shino picked up the stake he'd been working on carefully, now with four distinct edges, using his metal pincers. He dipped it into the sturdy, barrel of water to cool it. A loud hiss of steam assured him of its submergence. After setting the warm stake down on his work bench, he stoked the sweltering fire.

Yes, he wished the princess only the best in life, that she would find the man on her dreams, and live her own happily ever after.

She deserved it, after all.

* * *

He didn't think he was ever going to follow Hanabi's advice again.

Right now he was running for what could quite possibly be his life, with a single rose clutched in his hand for his efforts.

_Ladies like flowers_, she told him. _So get her a flower._

When he expressed he didn't know _where_ exactly he was to get said flower, she told him to sneak into the royal gardens at night and steal one, with that mischievous glint in her eye. He'd grown to really mistrust that glint.

"Stop, thief!"

Gaara sped around the stone fountain and kept running. His boots made light, frantic snaps against the cobble stone pathway. He wasn't slowing down, much less stopping, for anything.

The insomniac had not anticipated this many guards patrolling the gardens at night. The _gardens! _Did that many people really try to steal flowers on a regular basis? At least they hadn't sent any hounds after him…the redhead pressed his back against a tree and listened for footsteps. Slowly they were dying down. He risked a peek: the soldiers were headed the other way. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he took a cautious step in the direction of—

SNAP!

Gaara's head swiveled to his foot and he resisted the urge to cuss. The offensive noise had been produced when he'd stepped on a twig.

"Over there!" hollered a voice, a guard he'd given the slip, most likely. Cursing his bad luck, he started running again. Scanning his surrounding, he looked for an advantage, an escape of some sort…

Bingo.

"There! Quick! He's heading for the labyrinth!"

The intricate maze held so many twists and turns he feared for a moment he might lose himself. Though, what he'd judged from the guards' behavior, they were quite new. Fresh meat. They lacked skill and experience; therefore, they were assigned to Garden Patrol. Gaara's lips curled into a feral smirk at the realization. Even with only the small dagger he'd brought with him to clip the rose, he could probably kill them all.

_Real opponents think. Real opponents kill._

Gaara had to remind himself he wasn't like that anymore, he no longer killed the innocent to prove his existence. His mind flickered over to Naruto.

The guards were running out of breath, whereas he was still doing fine. The seasoned soldier weaved between the hedges under the moonlight with enviable agility. Quickly, he paused, back against the sheared hedge, and strained his ears once more for footsteps. He caught his breath.

Suddenly, on the other side of the hedge, he heard a guard. The red head moved to slip away, when he heard another guard approaching from _that_ side as well.

"Find him yet?"

"No, you?" responded the other, possibly four feet of hedge separating him from Gaara. If the soldier came this way…

"Well of course we haven't found him, why do you think we'd be asking _you_ if _you_ found him, idiot?

"No need to get pissy with me, I just asked a damn question!"

Gaara held his breath. The guard on the left was moving to the guard on the right. They only had to round the corner and then what? He'd have to explain why he was stealing royal property? He hadn't been living in Konoha for that long at all, he didn't want to be stripped of his job and possibly his home when he'd just managed to find some friends…

"Oh, you wanna settle this, huh? Let's take this outsi—"

"WE'RE ALREADY OUTSIDE, YOU BASTARD!"

The fiery-haired man could hear angry movement from both sides. The rose's thorns were starting to grow painful as he squeezed its stem. His heart was hammering so loudly against his rib cage he swore they would be able to hear it. This was—

"Hey, wait—did you hear that?"

"What the hell are you—"

"No, seriously, listen!"

Silence.

"Is that…singing?"

_Hinata,_ Gaara thought, chest still heaving.

"Who the hell would be singing at this hour?"

"Let's check it out…I bet it's Lee, that guy is so weird—"

"Lee does _not_ sound like that."

"We've never heard him sing."

The voices were growing fainter. Gaara blew out a quiet sigh of relief.

_Thank you, Hinata. _

* * *

Hinata shut the worn, leather-bound book contentedly, late that night. It was her favorite, the adventures of a young woman who travelled the world to many faraway lands. The yellowed pages were filled with the heroine's crazy antics, dastardly villains, and great treasures. Throughout the book, of course, the woman found her true love, and together they escaped the clutches of many daunting traps and enemies.

She set the story down. Lifting her candle, Hinata glided over to her large bookcase. One delicate finger traced the spines as she read the titles to herself by the faint candlelight. _Pyramids and their construction, Flora and Fauna in the Amazon, Arabic Legends and other Tales from the Middle East._

Selecting the book on tropical nature, she skipped out to her balcony, setting the dripping candle on the ledge. Hinata sighed happily. She loved this book as well, a present from her niisan from one of his travels. He'd seen it in an old, run-down bookshop and decided to surprise her. She loved the detailed descriptions of the spotted beasts called _jaguars_, with their long tails and golden cat eyes. Or the fanciful drawings of beautiful flowers she'd never seen in the Royal Gardens before.

_I can see why Tenten longs to be a knight, _she thought, dreamily envisioning herself riding a horse to strange new lands, trying new foods, seeing new styles of apparel and customs. She always enjoyed the exotic spices that had been imported on a ship all the way from India. Neji and Kiba would often bring her gifts from their travels, be it jewelry, books, or merely a tale or two from their journey. Kiba loved recounting his voyages, although Hinata sometimes suspected he exaggerated the truth a little. It didn't matter; she simply adored any story about the outside world, for she was, in a sense, trapped here, in the palace. The outside world was dangerous, and for that reason, she was kept cooped up within the castle walls.

Which is why she sang.

When she sang, her voice was a bird carried on the wind to new lands. It soared amongst the clouds; it had the wings she lacked. Singing was her escape.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if she had been born a peasant girl, or a merchant. Would she be able to travel, with no royal duties to adhere to? Would she be free?

She pondered this, every night.

Taking a breath, she began her journey, even if she could only experience it through her voice.

* * *

He had to transform into his human appearance in the middle of the forest; the sky was bright tonight and he would have been spotted.

This would have caused a real panic, and Hinata would most definitely rush back into her room.

And this would eliminate his reason for coming.

She was singing again, as always, and Sasuke let himself enjoy her voice. It was so gentle, unlike his own harsh, cold voice. He imagined her saying his name, words falling from her angelic lips, soft like velvet.

He wished he could get closer to her, as he knew her beauty would be greater closer up. And Gods, who was he fooling? She was beautiful. More beautiful than any simple coin or gem he'd collected, they paled in comparison to her soft skin, her warm eyes…

If only it weren't for the damned wall.

Two voices suddenly came into hearing, startling Sasuke somewhat. What annoyed him, though, was that they were talking over her singing. He growled to himself.

"Well whadya know, it _is_ the princess," said the one. "I suppose I owe you some gold."

"_Five_ pieces, don't forget," quipped the second, in a nasally tone. "I knew I'd win this bet. How on earth could it have been Lee?!"

"You never know," the first grumbled. "It could have been him…"

"That guy will never marry," laughed Nasal.

"Unlike Princess Hot Stuff over there. I hear she's gotten a bunch of proposals already."

"Isn't she marrying the Mist prince? Someone said something about that."

"Don't see why not. That Suigetsu guy's pretty rich."

The raven-haired haired man blinked, feeling something bubble inside him. Why would Hinata want to marry this Suigetsu person? What was so great about a prince, anyways?! Jealousy wrapped its claws around him and dug into his mind.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke doubted himself. He…he was attracted to her, but not in the way he was attracted to riches and gold. She was more. She held more value to him.

In a sense, she was a treasure.

Sasuke closed his eyes and let her voice fill him. He never felt this way before, this attraction. To anything or anyone. He promised himself he would never _need _anything. But she…she was different. He couldn't stop himself from going to see her, it was something he found himself actually looking forwards to. After killing Itachi and claiming his hoard, he really had no purpose. He was an avenger, still in his prime, who had avenged. But now, he had no objective.

Instead he spent his days adding to his riches. But really, what was the point? What was he hoping to achieve? Sure he felt the high of stealing a new treasure, but was this it? He was growing bored in his fortress, and deep down, he always felt there could be something _more._

In her presence, he _felt_. He felt the _more_, the something missing. Her soothing nature, her accepting personality. Her gentle smile.

And, he realized, he wanted that _more_. He wanted _her._

It was not unheard of, for a dragon to be attracted to a human—especially the more powerful breeds, who could take on a human form. And some of these fabled affections were even sometimes requited: the dragon and the human truly loved each other. But Sasuke had never actually known any dragons this proved true for.

_And I don't even live in a cave_, Sasuke thought, smirking. _Stupid prince. He doesn't deserve Hinata._

But could she, a princess, grow to love him? A dragon?

_If I don't, Suigetsu will get her. He'll get his slimy hands all over her. He'll taint her._

He couldn't have that. She was his. _His._

And it was at that moment, he decided _he_ would marry her. He would ask the King for the princess' hand in marriage.

_Because stealing from a dragon, was one of the worst things you can do._

* * *

Oh ho, what will happen next? (some reviews i hope XD)

Until next time, my dear readers! :)

Oh yes. And I might not be updating at such a breakneck pace later on, these are just chapters I have typed. Reviews would totally motivate me to work faster, though! XD

**EDIT! I've realized I made a mistake in the 4th chapter! Very sorry about that! I've taken down both chapters 4 and 5 to fix it, once again I am very sorry! I will repost them as quickly as possible, I apologize for the inconvenience.**


	4. The Arrogance

Oh my god I am so sorry! I left out an entire chapter! Forgive me please!

* * *

The Arrogance

"Oooh, look what I found!" Ino squealed as she pushed the cart into Hinata's room.

"W-what is it, Ino-chan?" the maiden asked softly.

"A _rose_ was set right outside your door last night! And it's addressed to you!" the blonde said excitedly, waving the flower.

"F-for me?" she stammered, blushing.

"Says right here on the little note." Ino handed her the creased piece of parchment. It simply stated, 'Hinata.' Not, 'To Hinata,' or 'Dear Hinata,' just, 'Hinata.' There was no other writing on the paper, not even a signature.

"Do you know what this means?" It means you have a secret admirer, Hina!"

Hinata went red. "A-ah, that might n-not be t-true," she gasped, redder by the minute. "P-perhaps it's from a f-friend…"

"Hina, it's a rose. If they're your 'friend', they obviously want to be _more_ than friends!"

"I'm n-not so s-sure—"

Ino got all giggly. "When a boy gives a girl a rose, it means they really, really, like them! Someone really, really likes you, Hina!"

The princess' face heated even more, if that was possible. "I've n-never gotten a f-flower b-before…"

The maid sighed "That's right…the King doesn't allow men to court you…" Her cousin was particularly good at keeping Hinata's suitors at bay, what with that intimidating, authorative aura he gave off. Ino smiled coyly. "This means," she said slowly, "that your admirer is very brave."

Ino wasn't sure if she said that because it was true (anyone that could defy Neji was brave in her book), or simply to get a good reaction out of Hinata.

Possibly both.

The princess was currently a stuttering, embarrassed, cherry, with one hand touching her cheek. _Could it have been Naruto-kun who sent her the flower?_ She nearly squeaked in delight.

Ino glanced over at her. "Not to burst your bubble or anything, Hina, but it's probably not the dobe you're thinking of."

"I d-didn't s-say I thought it w-was h-him!" she protested, mortified.

"Uh-huh. Your face was getting that dreamy expression again, Hina. But no…I don't think it was him. That idiot is about as romantic as a potato. He wouldn't think to give a girl a flower. He's not sensitive like that."

Hinata's face fell. "Oh…"

Ino's face lit up. "But now we have a mystery on our hands…a romantic mystery! This is so exciting! I know…I'll go around, and compare everyone's hadwriting!"

"Y-you…you d-don't have to g-go to all t-that trouble..."

"Hey, I'm curious too! Oooh…maybe you'll see him at the festival in two days!"

"A-ah, m-maybe," she stammered, not wanting to dampen her friend's good mood.

"And you'll look so stunning he'll _have_ to ask you to dance," Ino continued, going through her wardrobe. "But for now…how about something _extra _special to wear today, just to make him want you more." She grinned devilishly, flick-flick-flicking through the hangers.

The pale-eyed maiden could only nod meekly as her maid yammered on. But deep down, she was a jumble of emotions: nervous, delighted, terrified, and a little dreamy.

Someone had gotten a rose, just for her. She smiled excitedly.

* * *

Whilst the thick, leather glove protected his hand from the bird's sharp talons, the man had little defense against the bird's affectionate ear nips.

"Stop it, Seidō! I already gave you some scraps!" the brown-haired man protested half-heartedly. His dog whined at the mention of 'scraps.'

"What, Akamaru?"

The large, white dog whimpered pitifully while the falcon continued his assault on his ear.

"Ah, that's right…you didn't get any last time. Well then, here, boy." Kiba fished around in his pouch for some rabbit meat, tossing it to his dog. At the sight of the treat, however, Seidō gave a shrill cry, swooped in, and snatched the rabbit scrap, strained his jesses. Akamaru barked angrily at the bird. The raptor ruffled his feathers indifferently, tearing off strips of meat to devour.

"What, does Hana not feed you or something?" Kiba chuckled. He was referring to his sister, Hana, although it was his entire clan that ran the local falconry. She looked after the business well, what with Kiba having to move to live near the castle. The duty of training the birds rested on her shoulders once more. It wasn't as though she couldn't handle it—no one messed with the girl brave enough to tame wild falcons.

Kiba had spent a few of his early years on his uncle's farm, where he learned to ride horses and care for the animals. He developed a considerable amount of strength wrangling the pigs and goats in his childhood.

As he grew older, he was needed by his family to work at the falconry. Here, he too learned the ways of training birds of prey, with leather jesses and tethers, and grouse-feather lures. It was a profitable business, for the King paid handsomely for the upkeep of his Gyrfalcon. Kiba, being a knight, was only allowed to possess his Saker falcon, Seidō. It was still a nice bird, nonetheless, though not as formidable as a Gyrfalcon.

Neji also paid the Inuzukas to teach his cousins to ride. Kiba, being the most talented with horses, stepped up and accepted the job. Though he would never admit it, he was secretly thrilled at the prospect of spending time with the lovely eldest princess, Hinata. He was proud to be able to say it was _he_ who'd taught the princesses horseback riding.

The King realized Kiba would make for an adept knight, and requested he join his army. He seemed to have a natural talent for riding, and his strength would certainly be an asset.

Kiba's family was honored at the King's proposition, but they worried. How were they to afford a knight's armor and sword?

The falconer turned to the princess for help, as she most often gave good, albeit quiet, advice. Hinata suggested his family start selling raptors, as opposed to simply taking care of others', as a new source of income. Kiba stressed his family had been wanting to explore that option for awhile now, but didn't have the money to take the risk. Hinata took it upon herself to fill out all of the paperwork required for such a business, and managed to find away to loan them some start-up funds. The timid princess even spread the word among servants and villagers, of the hunting hawks now available for purchase. Not many a peasant could afford such a bird, so Hinata began to mention the business to visiting nobles, a casual remark she would politely make while they sipped their tea. Several nobles bought in, and upon being heavily satisfied with their well-trained bird, they mentioned it around in their own kingdom. Soon it was well-known that if it was a prize hunting falcon one desired, the Inuzukas were the best on the market.

"Alright then, if you want some more, you've gotta get some more," Kiba said, untying Seidō's jesses from his glove. The Saker falcon screeched once and flew off.

Akamaru nudged his leg.

"You too, boy. Go get me something I can bring back to the kitchens!"

Kiba himself readied his arrows. Neji had given him special permission to hunt on his lands, for game meat that could be used for the feast. (The kitchens had expressed they needed more.) It was an honor, really, but Kiba simply enjoyed the time outdoors. One may think it risky to hunt with a dog, a falcon, and a bow all at once, but the brown-haired man was an adept hunter. He could distinguish a doe's light steps from his dog's quiet creep. His sharp eyesight could differentiate a grouse's wings from Seidō's bronze plumage. Akamaru and Seidō behaved themselves in each other's presence. They made a good team.

Akamaru stayed by his side for some of the hunt, acting as a pointer. But right now, his dog's skills were required for other tasks.

"Go get me a rabbit, buddy." Kiba was sure to emphasize 'rabbit,' so the canine could recognize the syllable placement and the movement of his lips. Dogs couldn't 'understand' English, but some could be taught to associate certain words with certain meanings. Akamaru had learned many game animals.

His faithful dog barked once, and set off to find a rabbit to please his master. Once he returned, Kiba would cut it up as a reward for Seidō as well. It was important for a raptor to establish that food came from the master, or else they would begin to hunt for themselves.

Akamaru returned shortly, for rabbits were abundant in this sparsely-hunted forest. Not long after Kiba finished cleaning the rabbit, Seidō returned, duck secured in his talons.

The Inuzukas were well-known for their birds of quality, thanks to Hinata. What was once a struggling business was now making a tidy profit. Still, his family scrounged and saved to pay for Kiba's equipment. Not only did they need to purchase his armor and weapons, but a new horse was in order as well—a stronger horse—not a simple farm horse would do. Knights were expected to have three horses: a charger, for war; a palfrey, for riding; and a pack horse, for pulling carts and other belongings. Kiba's family managed to supply him with two horses. A charger, and an old farm horse, Uma, to be used as a pack horse. They promised him one day they'd be able to afford him a proper palfrey, but for now, his charger—Jūden—would serve as both.

Kiba took the duck from his hawk as it perched on his left hand. Seidō's head cocked in jerky movements, blinking his sharp eyes sternly. The hunter fed him the rabbit meat.

With another screech, the raptor flew off. The duck was tossed into a burlap sack.

"Come, boy. Let's go find us something big."

Silently they trekked, bow relaxed, eyes and ears alert. Kiba knew how to be patient while hunting, contrary to popular belief. They walked against the wind, so the animals ahead of them would not catch their scent. Akamaru, however, would be able to smell _them_.

The white dog halted abruptly, head swiveling to the left.

Kiba gave him a look that read, 'Already?'

When his dog began to move carefully to the left, Kiba followed suit, reaching into his quiver for an arrow. The duo was cautious in not treading over anything dry as Akamaru led them to a small clearing.

A young buck was lapping water from the pond. His ears quivered, and quickly he raised his head, but it was too late. Kiba's skilled arrow had already lodged itself deep into the buck's upper lung, close to the heart. The animal fell within seconds.

Akamaru rushed over to it, ensuring his master it was indeed dead by pawing at it and sniffing about. The hunter was glad the deer was male. If it were female, it could have been a mother, and if he shot the mother, its baby would die. It was a general rule of ethics to kill the offspring as opposed to the ascendants. Another positive part of this kill was that the buck barely had time to move before it died. Its meat would be extra tender, seeing as it was also young. The cooks would be pleased.

Kiba drew his knife to cut the deer into pieces. (An entire buck was simply too large to carry.) Akamaru sat obediently on his haunches as his master sliced through young fur and tendon. He worked quickly and neatly as he could, so as not to attract predators. The head was left behind, along with the lower, spindly portions of the limbs.

The knight was looking forwards to tomorrow's festival. He had been selected to guard the royal family at the event. Well, mostly the two princesses—he'd seen the King with a sword; the only thing Kiba would be to do would be to provide back up for that man. But the dog-lover didn't mind—it simply meant he was expected to stick closer to the princesses. That, he didn't mind.

What surprised him, though, was the King's choice in adding Sabaku Gaara to the team. Neji always held distrust for the red-haired man, but perhaps his opinion was waning? Gaara, nowadays, certainly didn't seem the type to spontaneously go on a slaughtering rampage, but everyone had heard the stories…

Even Kiba (reluctantly) had to admit he was strong. Stronger than the average knight. The brown-haired man often wondered whose strength was greater.

_Maybe he'll enter the jousting tournament._

Kiba himself certainly was. Though it was not widely announced, many soldiers knew that the winner of the joust was promised a kiss—a kiss from Princess Hinata herself.

It was unsure that Hinata actually came up with this idea. A far more likely theory was that Hanabi, an avid fan of jousts, talked (guilted) her sister into agreeing with it, so as to encourage more knights to enter. And more knights, meant more jousting.

The hunter smiled to himself wolfishly. It didn't really matter how the prize was chosen—all he knew, was that he was going to win himself that tournament.

* * *

_"Love is a river in which we drown ourselves in." _

Damn poets.

Sasuke didn't believe in love. Or, at least, he _hadn't_. People, first and foremost, are narcissistic, self-serving creatures. 'Love'—if it even did exist—was simply a combination of lust and the good feeling a person gave _us_. Everything we do, is about self.

Which is why Hinata confused him to no end.

He wished for her company and was physically attracted to her, thus, by petty human definition, he did indeed love her.

This, of course, went against all his previous beliefs.

He reckoned this childish…_infatuation_ of his started back when he'd first heard her singing. He spared her life on a whim.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But now, he was beginning to feel the _more_. Somehow, _somehow_, she'd managed to get past the defenses he'd put up around his cold heart. The promises he'd made to himself to never grow attached. Look where that got him with his brother—he grew up in one night, cast forever from the land of light. His eyes saw only darkness now.

But she—she _thrived _in the land of light. Her sunny, naïve outlook…her gentle voice…

He wanted that, too.

He wanted a little ray of sunlight in his now-pointless existence.

He wanted _not_ to be the one who had everything, yet nothing.

He wanted _her_.

And that was why, he reckoned, he was waiting outside the throne room for an audience with the King. Why he was wearing a hat to cover his horns. Why he was going to ask for her hand in marriage.

Because he loved her.

"The King will see you now, sir," the servant informed him.

He walked through the double doors, fearless.

* * *

"You realize the jousting tournament is for knights only, right?"

The brunette sighed. "Well, I'm _almost_ a knight…"

"Almost?" the blonde was skeptical. The hand on her hip was proof of this.

"Yeah, King Neji said he would 'consider' it, so by the time the tournament rolls around, I'll be approved!" She reached for the quill that lay across the sign-up parchment.

"Tenten, do you even _own_ a suit of armor?" Ino snatched the quill.

"Lee said he'd let me borrow his." Tenten made a grab for the writing implement.

"You fit _Lee's _armor?!"

The brunette sighed again. "You know," she half-mumbled, "I'm not really…that _big_." She gestured at her chest.

"Ah."

"Besides…he's not that much taller than me…I'm sure it will work. Plus, I've been practicing riding horses."

"I guess…but would you really want the first-place prize?" Ino giggled.

"What's first-place prize?"

"A kiss from Hinata!"

"What? You can't be serious!" Tenten laughed. "Well, I don't really need one of those. Still, the glory of winning first place…"

Her voice trailed off as she detected a presence behind her. Slowly, Tenten turned her head to see none other than the terrifying Sabaku Gaara.

"Please move," he said, in that gravelly voice of his.

"Um, right," she said, quickly scribbling her name on the sheet. "I have to go…practice…"

Ino piped up. "I'll help you with that," she added.

Tenten dropped the quill and ran off with Ino. Gaara blinked.

Were all women this skittish?

He reached for the abandoned feather pen to write his name on the parchment. Hanabi advised him on participating in the joust, to 'show off his strength.' She seemed to know what she was talking about. It made logical sense to Gaara—Hinata, being a delicate person, would seek a strong partner. A protector.

Did that mean…she could want him, as well?

He wondered.

Hanabi had also failed to mention to him the first-place prize. The winner…would receive a kiss.

His heart beat a little faster at the thought, but his expression did not change.

A kiss. From Hinata. He wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked.

"Hey, are you done yet? There are other people here, you know!"

Gaara's eyes slid over to the impatient knight standing behind him. He did not recall his name.

When their eyes connected, the knight paled.

"But, hey, take as much time as you need, pal," the soldier said nervously. Gaara did not blink once.

Slowly, his eyes returned to the paper, and he finished writing his name, setting the quill down. He then rose to his full height. The nameless knight skirted around him and grabbed the quill.

"Heh, thanks," he said, in an anxious tone.

Gaara did not respond.

Instead, he walked away, towards the training grounds, footsteps sounding against the cold stone floor.

_A kiss…_

* * *

They say you create your own demons.

Neji, inadvertently, created a demon that day.

It hadn't been anticipated, that the pale, dark-haired man was actually a dragon assuming a human form. Nor was it anticipated, that said dragon would ask for his beautiful cousin's hand in marriage.

The initial shock wore off fast, and soon, Neji was back to his usual, discerning self.

"And who might you be?" he inquired doubtingly.

The raven-haired man bowed. "I am Lord Asagi Kohaku."

"Of?"

"Of the Waterfall kingdom."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "I see…" the King cleared his throat. "Most nobles would send some form of correspondence…perhaps a messenger, when proposing. And yet you arrive, unannounced, in person."

The man, Asagi, had a smug aura about him. He was far too…calm…for someone asking something so big from the King. His eyes held secrets. Neji distrusted this man.

"Why is it you seek marriage to Princess Hinata? Is it for wealth? Power?"

The stranger smirked airily. "I am in love with her," came his collected response, eyes glinting with something malevolent.

The King's brow arched. This man could easily be lying, he wouldn't put it past him. "Indeed…I trust you know, then many a noble has already asked for her hand? Princes, even. You claim to be a lord. What can you offer her, that they cannot?"

A flicker of jealousy crossed the man's eyes before it was smothered with a silky, dangerous look. "I am wealthier than they," he replied arrogantly.

Neji leaned forward his throne, expression bored. "Is that so?"

The smirk tugging at the stranger's lips grew. "I can offer her riches she cannot imagine."

The King's eyes narrowed further. "You have land, I trust?"

"A castle surrounded by much land. No one dares trespass, however—I keep my territory well-guarded. She would be safe with me. You could ask around about my security, as they say—" his eyes glinted dangerously once more "—dead men tell no tales."

Neji looked at him questioningly. His distrust was evident. He was planning on merely dismissing the man, but this stranger was proving to be very…unique.

"You claims are bold. Your personality seems violent. My cousin…has a much gentler nature about her. What makes you think you'd make a good match for her?"

Without missing a beat, the man answered smoothly, "I would be her protector," as he began to pace. "I have heard rumors," the man said, back facing the King. "Of your land being plagued…by a dragon."

"How do you know of this?!" the King demanded.

The stranger's eyes slid over to him. "Even as a traveler, the stories have reached me. Other kingdoms have been catching word of this problem of yours," he lied. "I overheard a group of merchants, who were very weary of coming to Konoha…in fear of the dragon. Soon, your kingdom will lose business. People will leave. Importers will cease coming here."

It was clear he'd begun to make the King uncomfortable.

"And you…intend to fix this problem?"

The man turned on his heel and looked Neji dead in the eye.

"Give her to me, and I will ensure that no dragon bothers your kingdom again."

"You would slay the beast?"

"I would make it leave."

The king's skeptism returned. "You lie. The dragon is far too powerful, you've not yet glimpsed it."

"And what if I have?"

"You said you just arrived."

"I had to pass through Iwagakure. I've seen the damage it can do. I also know…where the beast resides."

"Impossible."

"I've seen the dragon. I've dealt with worse,"

"You've killed a dragon?"

The raven-haired man let a small grin show. "Many."

Neji frowned. "You're lying."

At this, Sasuke began to grow irked. He'd come all this way, and King wasn't even considering his proposal. Didn't he realize how much of a problem dragons could be?!

"I speak the truth. I could bring proof, if you so desire. Teeth, claws, scales…" his voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed. "I see…you've not encountered a dragon in a very long time. They're a force to be reckoned with, your _Majesty_."

"I do not trust you and I will not permit my cousin to marry such a shady man."

Sasuke felt his temper flare. "Shady?" he demanded quietly, struggling to keep his composure.

Neji looked at him with disinterest. "Yes. My cousin already has plenty of suitors, she does not need more. In fact, we are already finalizing arrangements with a prince, heir to the Mist throne," he said coldly. "We do not need the likes of you."

The stranger's nails began to dig into his palm out of anger. "You're making a mistake," he hissed venomously.

"Guards, please escort this man to the exits."

Sasuke did not struggle when two soldiers grabbed his arms. Instead, he glared straight at the King.

"You will regret this decision, Neji of the Hyuga," the dark-haired man said in a low, dangerous voice. "Mark. My. Words."

The Hyuga closed his eyes. "I will not take threats from a mere lord."

At this final dismissal, the stranger's lips curled in a mocking smile. "As you wish, your Majesty. Good luck with that dragon."

The only sound was the dull echo of footsteps on stone.

Sasuke did not break eye contact once, unnerving smile resting on his face.

Yes, Neji had created a demon that day.

One he would pay for, dearly.

Sasuke grinned.


	5. The Merriment

Hello my faithful readers! I'm back with another update. A big thanks goes out to all the favorites/reviews/follows. Those mean the world to me! I'd especially like to thank **Fernlight** and **strawberry chizoey **for their continued support. ^^

EDIT: You would not believe how frazzled I got when I realized I left out (the real) poor chapter 4, The Arrogance! Now this story a should make much more sense. And yet still, people manage to review! Thanks for bearing with me there. But hey, new chapter! XD

(The Merriment and The Indulgence have not been changed, I've merely slipped The Arrogance in the Chapter 4 place :3)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Merriment

There existed a tale, a story, if you will, often shared during the merry time of a festival.

The tale was of two kings. One king, was a cruel man. He worked his people day and night with no festivities of any sort to ease the pain. The other king, was a very joyous ruler. He believed in celebrating most all the time.

Problems arose in both two to kingdoms. The first kingdom grew exhausted and miserable from all the hard work. The second, due to all the festivals and lack of work, fell into wreck, for the people had become lazy with inactivity.

The moral of the story was to strive for a balance between work and play. As long as a kingdom was kept running smoothly, a feat accomplished through hard labor, it was okay to enjoy oneself every now and again.

Today was certainly one of those now-and-again moments.

Hinata eagerly gazed out the carriage window at the sights before her. Brightly colored tents spotted the grassy fields, arranged into rows of a sort. Vibrant flags and banners were hung about, waving in the wind, adding to the festivity. The elder princess could see the Hyuga crest from her carriage view.

Hanabi tugged at her older sister's intricate braid excitedly.

"Look, onee-chan! Look at all the food!"

The maiden turned to glimpse the food vendors, but they moved out of sight too quickly. She was sure they were laden with plenty of goodies.

The carriage soon rolled to a steady stop. The door swung open to reveal a smiling Kiba.

"Ladies first," said Neji, with a hint of a smile.

Hanabi bounded out, ignoring Kiba's extended hand, and waited somewhat impatiently for the other passengers to disembark.

"Come on, we're gonna miss stuff!"

"C-coming, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said, gathering her skirts and gratefully accepting Kiba's assistance with a small blush. She did not notice the red headed knight's staring at the two. Carefully, she descended the steps. Neji followed, coming to a stop in front of his cousins.

"I will not be accompanying you two today. I will be overseeing the fair and meeting regularly with the security to ensure the celebrations are proceeding safely and as planned."

"But nii-san…aren't you gonna be watching all the jousts and the archery?"

"The tournaments will be happening tomorrow. Today are the games, vendors, and performances, as well as the feast this evening. I'll be leaving now. Do not to stray far from your escorts. Hanabi, I'm talking to you."

"What about the Hina? Doesn't that rule work for her too?! No fair—"

"Yes, it applies to her, too. But you are far more likely to wander off."

Hanabi huffed, crossing her arms. She blew a stray hair that had escaped her plait from her eyes. "Whatever."

Neji frowned at his cousin's dramatics. But his expression soon softened. "Well now, you two enjoy yourself. Hanabi, I mean it when I say 'don't wander off'."

The two princesses waved good-bye to their nii-san.

Hanabi turned to her posse. "Okay, let's move it people, we don't have all day!"

Akamaru barked excitedly, and his master showed just as much enthusiasm. Naruto cheered loudly, then poked Shikamaru, who grumbled out a "troublesome."

Neji had assigned three knights to look after Hanabi, two that shared her energy and would be able to keep up with her, and level-headed Shikamaru to keep everyone out of trouble.

Hinata, who was less likely to stir up some mischief, had Rock Lee and Gaara. Rock Lee to encourage her to come out of her shell, and Gaara…to sort of neutralize Lee so Hinata would not become overwhelmed.

Hanabi quickly ran off to buy some food, much to the blonde, the brunette, and the dog's excitement, and to Shikamaru's dismay. Which left Hinata alone with her two escorts.

"And what might her Highness wish to engage in first?" Lee inquired, hands clasped neatly behind his back.

"Y-you need n-not address me so formally, Sir Lee," Hinata stammered.

"But a lady must be upheld with only the highest of respect!" he insisted. Lee was a huge believer in chivalry, and had impeccable manners concerning ladies. Knighthood was something he took to the heart. "I ask sincerely if I may at least refer to her fairness as 'milady'?"

Seeing as Lee would not budge from what he considered a noble undertaking, Hinata permitted him that request.

"And now, now milady, may I ask you once more, which activity it is you wish to participate in?"

"A-ah, I'm not sure…"

"Are you hungry," asked a low voice. The two realized it was Gaara who had spoken, for the first time. It startled them somewhat.

"N-n-not really," the princess managed, slightly uncomfortable under the redhead's scrutinizing gaze. "I w-would actually l-like t-to see the g-games, if t-that is alright w-with you two…"

Lee bowed. "Most certainly, milady. Come, we shall escort her lady fair," he declared proudly, marching towards the games tents. Hinata and Gaara followed.

The atmosphere was light and excitable. Children's laughter rang out as cart vendors advertised their wares, and people happily shouted and celebrated on this clear, sunny day.

The trio wove through the throngs of merry villagers, and had just entered some sort of a clearing, when a group of children ran up to Hinata.

"Princess Hinata!" they exclaimed. "We made you this!"

One the children thrust out a crown made of flowers woven together. The princess knelt so they could place it upon her head. She smiled and thanked them warmly; at this, the children beamed.

"Come dance with us, Princess Hinata!" they sang, grabbing her hand. The maiden could only gather her skirts as she was towed through the crowds.

The children finally stopped at a tall pole, with many long, colored ribbons tied to the top. An elderly woman was passing out a ribbon to each child. It was only after assuring each child had received a ribbon did Hinata accept her own. The infants (and Hinata) all staggered themselves evenly around the pole, one hand clutching the ribbon that led to the top of the stake.

A piper began to play a cheerful tune. The tots squealed in delight as they started to prance and skip their way around the pole. The princess giggled and followed suit, twirling her ribbon above her head as she danced to the flute. Slowly the wooden beam was wrapped in jovial, rainbow stripes. A crowd had gathered to clap to the rhythm. Lee was clapping heartily himself. Gaara only watched.

He watched her graceful form swing and skip, how her braid would swish from side to side. His eyes swept over her body, over and over.

She was beautiful.

Pain ripped through his skull suddenly, threatening to elicit a cry from his throat or even bring him to his knees. His temples throbbed and he clutched his head tightly as though it might explode. Lee was too occupied clapping and stomping his foot to the beat to notice him. He felt the more feral side of him bubble beneath his surface, awakening the darker, carnal desires of his being.

"Ghh…" he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. _Not here…not here…anywhere but here…_

He hadn't consulted a lunar calendar in ages. But it was close…very close, he could feel it.

He hadn't had…an incident… in a long time.

He did not want another one.

He did not want innocent people to get hurt.

"Ah, what a beautiful time youth is," Lee sighed, bringing the red haired man crashing back to reality. "Those children were most gleeful of your participation, milady!"

Hinata blushed. "It w-was an enjoyable e-experience…"

Gaara tilted his head up. The ribbons were entwined around the pole, making for a very festive sight. The children chased each other around the grass.

"I do believe the games booths are this way, Lady Hinata and Sir Gaara," Lee stated, with a sweeping flourish of his hand. "Do allow me to guide us."

Once more the trio meandered through the festival-goers. Hinata walked very close to Gaara this time, for she didn't want to get swept up in the crowd. She was very grateful for his presence.

Minstrels plucked at their lutes and played their reeds, mixing in well with the laughter and joyful shouts. They once even passed a puppeteer, putting on a lively show for the children. The tots would giggle and gasp and shout at the puppets' actions. Gaara was reminded of his own infancy, of his brother and his adoration towards puppets. He swallowed the bitter memories that rose in his throat, trying to focus on the festival's good cheer. Hinata seemed to notice his discomfort and voiced her concern.

"Are y-you alright, S-s-sir Gaara?" Her pale eyes were worried.

He turned. "I'm fine," he mumbled. "You should not concern yourself with such petty things as my wellbeing, Lady Hinata."

She blushed, turning away. Her face had fallen a little. "I'm s-sorry."

Gaara growled inwardly. He'd managed to upset her, at her birthday festivities.

Fortunately, Lee broke the silence. "Look, milady! 'Tis the game tents!"

Hinata looked up and smiled immediately. Gaara let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Stalls, tents, and various booths had been clustered together in a certain part of the field. Many children were present, playing tag, eating tarts, tugging at each other's sleeves. A few marble rings had been traced in the ground and kids kneeled around them, flicking their prized marbles with determination. Hinata's eyes lit up at a particular station and she made her way over.

"Quoits, milady?" Lee questioned, as the man handed her several large rings made of rope. The two knights watched as Hinata knelt to ask a little boy to join her. He had been excluded from his sibling's last round and was wiping his eyes near the back of a tent. The boy nodded fervently at what Hinata had to say, and she gave him his own rings as she led him to the small playing area.

"Now, what you do," she explained carefully, "is you take this ring, and you try to toss it so it lands on one of the pegs in the ground right there. Do you see them?"

The boy nodded. Hinata smiled.

"Good! Would you like to go first?"

Another nod. Taking a step back, the boy steadied himself, biting his lip, and tossed the ring. It missed the stake by a foot. The little boy looked discouraged.

"Don't worry," the princess consoled him. "You still have two more tries."

The brown-haired tot smiled. This time, Hinata braced herself, giving a few warm-up wrist flicks, and released the ring. Hers bounced off the peg, but once it settled, it was leaning against the stake.

"Two points for the lady," called the man.

The boy tossed another rope-ring.

"Look, Miss! I got it around the peg! Do you see it?"

"That's three points," came the score.

Lee and Gaara watched.

"Lady Hinata most certainly is wonderful with children, am I wrong, Sir Gaara?" Lee piped, turning to his stoic comrade. Gaara said nothing.

"Oh, lighten up! Here: I, Sir Lee, challenge you, Sir Gaara, most honorably, to a game of Quoits."

Gaara shifted. "Fine."

* * *

"FYE! Fye tahts! Bee thah, Kiba!" the blonde shouted, mouth full of pastry.

"Ha! I could do SIX!" the brown-haired man boasted, grabbing a cherry tart.

"How troublesome…" the third knight muttered.

"Quit being such a spoil sport, Shikamaru!" the small brunette said, crossing her arms. "Hey Kiba, can I give your dog a sweet cake?"

"Yeah, he like the ones with blueberries the best," Kiba answered, preparing to stuff six tarts into his mouth, to beat Naruto's record.

The baker could only watch, exasperated, as two men devoured nearly an entire batch of fruit tarts, along with the cinnamon rolls, the pies, the cakes, and the cookies. He didn't mind too much, though, as the young princess was paying for it all. He kind of felt bad for their spiky-haired supervisor, however.

Said supervisor sighed. "Naruto, if you eat too much, you won't have any room for the banquet. And Choji says he's making that soup you like so much," he added.

"Wuh?"

"I _said_, don't eat too much. You too, Kiba."

"I'm sharing with Akamaru!" the dog-lover protested, patting the huge canine.

"Isn't he coming to the feast, too?"

"Yup, Hina got special permission and everything!" He turned to his dog. "There's gonna be plenty of roast, and turkey legs, and bones…" Kiba went on excitedly. Soon, they were both salivating equally.

Shikamaru shook his head in disdain. _Why me? _he asked silently.

"Hey, is that neechan?"

In the distance, Hanabi could make out one terrible bowl cut, one flaming mass of red hair, and one braided style with bangs that framed a pretty, pale face.

"HINA!" she called out. Her sister waved in acknowledgement. Lee waved, too, enthusiastically.

Hanabi tackled her older sister in a hug once she was within range.

"So, whadja do today? Nice flower crown."

Hinata recounted her day, with the children and the ribbon-pole, and how she lost a close match of Quoits.

"S-Sir Lee and Sir Gaara also played a r-round, as well," she added.

"Oh, Sir_ Gaara_ played a round, eh?" Hanabi said, eyes narrowing sneakily. "Speaking of that man, where is he?"

"Hinata-sama."

The eldest princess whirled around to find the redhead they were just speaking of. He was holding a fresh cinnamon bun.

"You said you were hungry."

Hanabi grinned as her sister blushed profusely. "A-ah, t-thank you, S-sir Gaara," she stammered, accepting the treat. "T-that was very k-kind of y-you." Gaara didn't respond, he simply nodded and turned away, slightly uncomfortable with her praise.

Hinata turned to her younger sibling. "T-the performance should be starting s-soon, if we hurry we m-might catch it."

The group agreed, mainly for the sake of their charges (thought a certain thick-browed knight was rather amped for the play), and they set off. Hinata stayed close to Gaara, for when he walked, people moved aside for him. She felt…safe…in his presence. The way he scanned ahead with alert eyes, and his straight, authorative posture. He looked like a protector. _A strong, kind protector, who fetches me cinnamon buns, _she thought, cheeks coloring slightly. The princess shook her head_. I can't think about him like that! I am his charge, so he has to be protective, that's all._

A wooden outdoor stage with only a bright tent-top for shade had been set with bushes and other scenery. Children and adults alike were seated or standing to witness the spectacle, rumored to be _St. George and the Dragon_, a well-known classic. The royals and their entourage made their way to viewing spot with relative ease.

The crowds made Hinata almost a little nervous. The festival-goers were giving Gaara a wide berth, and so Hinata slipped in slightly closer to him. It was as though he had a small force field around his cross-armed form. She'd been so wrapped up in avoiding one particularly loud villager, shouting for the performance to start, that she barely registered bumping into his back. He glanced behind himself at her, but didn't say anything.

_Does this mean he doesn't mind me…using his force field of protection?_

Apparently not.

And so, she remained that way for the duration of the play, close to her 'strong protector.'

* * *

To say he was furious didn't cover the half of it.

He had to put himself in an emotionally vulnerable position admitting what felt to the King, and then he'd been brushed off in favor of some prince. Neji obviously didn't know anything about dragons. Dragons were powerful. Dragons were not to be taken lightly. He could tear apart his entire kingdom! He could destroy their crops, and have them all starve! His tail lashed about angrily.

But she wouldn't like it.

Hinata would see him as some horrible monster that only wanted to bring about the misery of her people. If he obliterated buildings and killed off the animals, she would never come to love him.

But he wanted revenge. He _needed_ revenge. He was an avenger, and he had something to avenge. His pride. He couldn't run off with his tail between his legs like a whipped dog. He was an Uchiha! The most powerful of the dragon clans! Some human king wasn't going to tell him off.

He would make the king regret that decision. He would make him regret it with everything that he had.

But how?

Sasuke's lips curled into a sadistic smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

A little bit of terms and such for everyone:

"Quoits" is like a Medieval version of ring toss, normally played by ladies and children. Don't tell Lee that, though! XD

Oh yes, and _St. George and the Dragon_ is a common play done at Medieval festivals. Though each retelling is different, it mostly boils down to this:

1.) There's a village that gets their water from a nearby spring

2.) One a dragon moves in and says the village can't have any water unless he gets a daily sacrifice

3.) Eventually the princess's name is called to be the sacrifice

4.) St. George comes in and saves the day by slaying the dragon

You are now more educated in myths, legends, and more! XD


	6. The Indulgence

I love everyone's reviews! X3

I was so happy I decided to post my other two chapters. XD (It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision, but hey, life's too short for regrets.)

Although I might be slowing down after this, seeing as I still have to write a few more sections for the next couple chapters. (These five first chapters I'd already had written.) So yeah. But, I'll do my best! (Bear with me here XD)

* * *

Chapter 6: The Indulgence

"Sakura, how long have those loaves been in there? I'm taking them out," called the fawn-haired young man. He carefully pulled the bread from the racks of the huge doorless brick oven. The rosette quickly came into view.

"Good, I was just about to take them out," she said, dusted in flour. "I'm on my sixth batch of sweet cakes…but we need seven, right?"

Choji smiled. "Yup. Say, Kiba delivered those birds, right? They need to be plucked. Please assign someone to that right away. The deer's nice, but we didn't have long to hang it…oh well, we'll serve it to the lower tables. Moegi, are you finished with those vegetables?"

The little girl nodded fervently, gesturing at the parsnips and carrots she'd chopped on the wooden table. She wiped her hands on her speckled apron and adjusted her bandana that held back her volumous hair.

"Okay then, bring those over to the soup…add the cabbage in a bit. Actually, I'll check on it myself. You cut up those onions and the peas."

Choji strode over to the boiling cauldron hung over an oven's flame. He smiled as he indulged himself in a small taste, the soup was really coming along. The pork had made an excellent broth. The long-haired man chuckled; Naruto had been asking him about this soup all week. _May sure you add extra pork_, he'd insisted, though the baka couldn't cook to save his life.

Next on the kitchen check-up list were the roasts. They were lucky they had so many ovens, for each one was occupied with at least two spits that held roasting wild game. A boar's head was being artfully arranged on a bed of lettuce and radishes, with a plump apple in its mouth. Choji's mouth watered. He helped himself to a wedge of cheese that was below the hanging sausages, and even tossed a small chunk to a tomcat on the prowl. Ever since the rats-in-the-grain incident, they'd brought in more cats. Choji didn't mind. Cats were alright in his book. Cats ate the rodents that brought disease and devoured the pantry supplies. Not bad for a little pointy-eared critter.

For the celebration, Neji had given the kitchens permission to crack open the wine cellars and serve better quality ale and wine, not just the watered-down variety that was normally served. Well, the watered-down variety was okay at instances; it could disguise the bad taste of the water or help prevent drunkenness. Choji advised Sai to start providing diluted ale later on into the evening.

The kitchen was hot but reasonably lit, large windows helped with that. The young chef loved being one of the higher-ups in the kitchen. He got to sample all of the best dishes before anyone else. Despite his servant ranking, Choji could still appreciate good food.

After one last check, the young chef turned to face his kitchen staff, and announced it was time to serve the guests.

The delicious, mouth-watering aroma wafted into the Great Hall long before the food itself arrived.

Guests babbled happily amongst themselves over the minstrels' instruments. The whole hall seemed alive with people, all hungry and eagerly anticipating the chefs' creations.

Hinata played with the wisps of hair that fell on either sides of her face, seated next to Neji. Hanabi, located on Neji's other side, was banging her fists in a very unlady-like manner, demanding food. The King shot her a look. She didn't cease. He sighed; tilting his head forwards the slightest bit. His heavy crown didn't shift.

At another table, a similar scene was unfolding, only with two excitable, impatient knights doing the fist-banging, and one tired, black-haired knight doing the sighing. Tenten had been permitted to sit at the knights' table for the feast, and she was laughing at their antics.

"You ready for some good food, buddy?" Kiba asked his dog. Akamaru lay at his feet, but his head rose at the mention of food. The canine whimpered.

Lee gave a hearty laugh, slapping a wide-eyed Gaara. "Tis true a feast is a time for good cheer, even amongst our four-legged friends!" he exclaimed. The redhead blinked.

Naruto beamed. "Choji said he'd be making that awesome soup I love! You know, the one with—"

Shikamaru sighed again. "You've told us about this soup all day, baka. We get it."

The blonde shook his head. "You just can't get excited about anything, can you?"

"He was pretty happy to see the chess tournament today at the festival," Kiba said. "He even beat Asuma! Right? I saw you!"

Shikamaru nodded. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Lazy over here was totally holding us back all day," he complained. The blonde knight turned to Gaara. "How was Hinata? I didn't see her too much. Was she all weird and quiet like always?"

"Naruto! Don't talk about the royal family that way!" Tenten scolded.

The knight raised his hands in a harmless gesture. "Sheesh, just sayin'," he said airily.

Gaara was about to give an answer when Lee interrupted him. "Her Ladyship participated in today's event with much youth! I, Sir Lee bested Sir Gaara in a friendly game of Quoits, though he, too, participated with much youth! Afterwards, we saw a wonderful retelling of St. George and the Dragon!"

Shikamaru grumbled. "No need to shout," he muttered. "Besides, we're indoors—"

"HEY! FOOD!"

"For once, Naruto's right," Tenten agreed.

Servants poured into the Great Hall carrying trays laden with tempting food. For the first course, heaps of breads, fruits, greens and cheese were carried in. Huge bowls of fresh sallats prepared with watercress, leek, vinegar and various herbs were set down on the tables.

"Hey, look! It's my soup!" Naruto shouted.

Choji himself was carrying that steaming cauldron, and placed it right in front of the blonde.

"I'm supposed to serve the royal family first, but I really wanted you to try it. I've been perfecting that soup for months now," the chef said proudly. "I'll go get more to serve the other tables."

Once the servants had left, the King rose. The guests went silent.

"We are gathered at this fine banquet today to celebrate the 18th birthday of her Royal Highness Princess Hinata Hyuga. Before we commence our feasting, I propose a toast, to her health and well-being." Neji raised his chalice. "To Hinata."

"To Hinata-sama!" the crowd chorused. Hinata blushed. Everyone was looking at her! Shakily, she rose from her chair. "T-thank you," she stammered as bravely as she could, "n-now, m-may you all enjoy t-this wonderful f-food that has b-been prepared."

Another round of cheers and everyone helped themselves with their hands. Akamaru whimpered as he saw Kiba pile food onto his trencher.

"Look, Akamaru," Kiba said, showing the dog his bread-plate. "No meat yet. Not til the second course."

His dog slumped back down, defeated.

"It's sort of neat how the Hyugas set up the festivity duties," Tenten said through a bite of brie on rye bread. "Since I'm attending the feast, I have to work through the ball, but this way Ino can't stuff me into a dress." A pale servant came by, holding a pitcher of ale.

"More to drink?" he asked kindly, with a charming fake smile.

Tenten passed her mug, "Sure, Sai. Thanks."

Sai slowly filled it to the brim. "You'd better not eat too much food," he warned her happily. "Otherwise, you'll get fatter."

The brunette choked on her ale. "Would anyone else like a drink?" the pale, dark-haired server asked, still smiling serenely.

"Hanabi, don't wipe your fingers on your dress," Neji said sternly, taking a bite out of a gilded apple.

"Well, where am I supposed to wipe them?!"

"Watch your sister."

Hinata blushed at the sudden attention. "L-like this, Hanabi-chan," she said, demonstrating by cleaning her fingers on the table cloth. "We'll w-wash the cloth later."

"We'll wash my dress later," she grumped. "What difference does it make?"

"L-look, the second course is here!"

The servers returned, this time, with the light meats. Platters of turkey legs, roasted chicken, whole salmons garnished with lemon and capers, and quail eggs circulated along the wooden tables. A large stack of mincemeat pies were set in front of the Hyuga family. Hinata placed one on her silver plate, nibbling at some tasty fish that was in reach. She glanced across the room at Kiba, who was gorging not only himself, but his dog as well. It was amazing how much the two of them could eat.

_I haven't been keeping up with our riding lessons_, Hinata thought. _I'll have to make it up to Kiba somehow._

Her nii-san didn't keep many hounds, but Hanabi was feeding ones at their feet a large turkey leg. She watched them all fight over it. Hinata dropped a scrap for the smaller dog who hadn't received any, patting it on the head.

It wasn't before long another course came around. Next were the heavier meats, such as deer, geese, larks, and assorted roasts. She gasped as an entire peacock was set in front of her family, breathtaking plumage still intact and beak gilded gold. Hanabi dropped the wheat bread she'd been eating to watch Neji carve the bird upon its bed of greens and fruits. Hinata took a sip of her water, no ale for her. Though she was allowed to consume alcohol, she preferred to stay away from it. Hanabi had already tried to sneak some of the amber liquid into to her chalice this evening and had been heavily scolded by Neji.

Hinata picked the tender meat up with her fingers, taking delicate bites. The spices were amazing. She would have to re-read her book on birds tonight, and find out where in the world peacocks were native to.

Everyone was just about full when the final course came around. Sai, brutally honest as ever, had revisited the knights' table throughout the night. Tenten was helping herself to the stewed pears just as Sai rounded the corner.

"An excellent choice, Tenten," he advised. "The fruit is much less unhealthy than those fritters you just ate. Although I suppose you won't be attending the ball, so you don't really need to fit into a dress, after all." He refilled her mug cheerfully as he went about his way, leaving a flustered Tenten. Naruto and Kiba were gobbling down sweet cakes and cherry pies, as if earlier that day never occurred. Akamaru was still gnawing on his bone from one of the previous courses. Lee was quite content with his pudding, as was Shikamaru. ("Less troublesome to eat—no pesky crumbs," he'd explained.) And Gaara didn't like sweets, so he wasn't eating dessert.

After the feast, people gathered away from the tables for more entertainment. The minstrels, glad that they now had the banquet-goers full attention, played with renewed spirit. Lee began to stomp and clap as he had before, and people joined in. A little loosened from drink, Gaara began to clap modestly as well. Couples, children, even a few of the elderly began to dance in the clearing that'd been made. Hanabi startled Gaara tremendously by grabbing his elbow out of the blue.

"You're staring again," she stage-whispered, jerking her head in Hinata's direction. The elder princess had been swarmed by young men, all requesting a dance. They were unable to notice the King's icy glare, for they, too, all had a bit too much to drink. Hinata, being the polite thing she was, was unable to fend the men off, and consequently, was forced to dance with every single one. She didn't seem to mind, though.

"Now's your chance," came the whisper. "Go on. Shoo."

Gaara's gaze slid over to the voice coming from his elbow. "I don't know how," he stated.

"Watch them!"

The redhead observed the dancers. They all seemed to be moving in rhythm to the music, save Lee, who was throwing his arms and legs all over the place, to his own beat, stomping and flailing.

"Don't do what Lee's doing," Hanabi added quickly.

Gaara watched the others. Clasp hands. Step in. Step out. Step in a circle with partner, while still holding hands. Repeat.

"I see," he said, nodding slowly.

"Then go!"

He was about to protest when Hanabi gave him a shove to set him into motion. Glancing behind him, he saw Hanabi cross her arms and shoot him an encouraging glare. No returning now. He walked across the hall, straight towards Hinata. People parted like the red sea as he passed them. The man Hinata been talking to took one look at the red-haired heat-seeking missile and quickly excused himself. Hinata turned a little, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Hinata-sama."

Everyone went deathly silent. Even the musicians stopped playing, but with one harsh glare from the redhead, they rapidly resumed the piece they'd been on.

"Y-yes, G-gaara-san?" she squeaked.

"Would you dance with me?" He said abruptly. It was almost an order, but it was a little softer around the edges, like an axe…surrounded by cotton balls.

Hinata fidgeted. "A-ah, I-I,…alright," she managed, blush creeping back into her cheeks. _I didn't know Gaara-san danced!_ the princess thought, panicking slightly. _What if I make a fool of myself? He moves with such agility all the time…_ Carefully, she twined their fingers, and began to dance.

Gaara had never danced in his life. Hinata realized this after he stepped on her toe for the third time. This eased some of her anxiety, but her toes were starting to hurt. Time to make a move.

"Gaara-san…" she said uneasily, "d-do you d-dance often?"

"No."

"W-would you like me…t-to guide y-you?"

He nodded once.

"Um, o-okay...so, we step in like this," she started, guiding his feet. "Other f-foot."

Gaara followed her every instruction, and soon they were nearly gliding in sync. Young men watched on jealously, but the redhead paid them no mind. Hinata smiled at him. "Y-you're really starting t-to get it," she said warmly. Gaara cracked the tiniest, most unnoticeable smile of smiles. But Hinata noticed it. Their dance carried them across the floor, repeating the simple step-step-walk.

Hinata smiled warmly at him. "T-this is fun, Gaara-s-san," she said quietly. "Thank y-you."

He smiled slightly in response and her whole face seemed to glow. Everything felt right, the way he was close to her, the way they moved. He hadn't felt at ease like this in a long time.

Suddenly, his expression changed. He released her hand as though she had burned him and clutched at his head, nearly growling.

"G-gaara-san…?" she asked nervously.

"Stay…back," he grunted, grinding his teeth in pain. When his head slowly jerked up at her, she could see his eyes were bloodshot. Hinata was worried now.

"Gaara-san, is t-there anything I c-can do to help?" she inquired concernedly.

"….I'm…sorry…" His eyes were pleading for a fraction of a second, lost and searching for something, before they closed and he snarled. When they flashed back open, they were vicious.

He bolted to the nearest door and raced out of the Great Hall, leaving Hinata, standing, alone.

He gasped at the fresh air, only further fuelling his emerging feral side. The pale full moon shone down at him almost cruelly as he fled from the castle. _A pasture_, he thought desperately, struggling to maintain his conscience, _I saw a pasture around here, I'm sure of it…_

Pain screamed through his temples, threatening to crack his skull in two with the unimaginable pressure. Slowly his transformation began to cripple him as thick, coarse fur with unnatural blue markings sprouted on his body. He could feel his teeth elongating, growing sharper and ripping through his gums. Tendrils of saliva glistened from his fangs when he spotted the lone sheep that had strayed too far from the herd. The animal gave a final, gurgled bleat as Gaara crushed its throat between his knife-like teeth, tearing it out so he could lap at the fresh crimson blood that had started to soak the damp earth. His tunic was shredded against his back at his rapidly growing form, and it wasn't long before a long tail began to take form, covered in the same sickly sand color as his other fur. Gaara completely forgot about the meal he'd just eaten not half an hour ago and continued to feast on the delicious ruby liquid. Once a flow had even begun to waver he tore open another part of the sheep, spilling its innards over the grass and his face. Slowly the thick ropes of blood began to trail down his neck as her gorged himself. Cracking the remainder of the ribs, he clawed at the bloody chest cavity until he found the feebly-beating organ he was looking for. With a wet _crunch _he bit down on the muscle, still pulsating weakly and quickly devoured the rest of it, tongue exploring the bloody, muscular cavities. He finished the heart in a final, messy gulp.

Gaara tilted his head back at the moon and howled like the monster he was, and always would be.

* * *

Whew! Another chapter. I'M ON A ROLL XD (Pretty short but what can you expect from five chapters in one day?) XD

Did anyone get hungry while reading this? (Maybe not when Gaara tore open that sheep, but before that XD) I know I did.

Um, I'm not sure if that sheep scene qualifies as an M rating, but if someone has concerns, drop me a note. :)

(And to my friend Hot Tamalee over there-what do you think of the fic so far? ;D )


	7. The Cloaked

**AN**: Hello everyone, and a huge thanks goes out to my reviewers. You guys really encourage me! ^^

I'm back with another update, but first I'd like to let you all know: I've gotten myself a beta reader! She goes by **verycherrybaby** around these parts, and she's just started beta'ing my stuff. YAY QUALITY XD

Well, here's the latest chapter, all polished and extra-long:

Chapter 7: The Cloaked

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the small forest clearing, greeting the warm earth. A man clothed in a shredded tunic lay against the dry ground. Blinking heavily, he tried to adjust his vision to the sudden brightness.

_Water…I hear water…_

His head pounded as he struggled to sit up. Sure enough, a small stream gurgled to his right.

_When did I come here?_

Dragging himself over to the miniscule river, Gaara splashed the cooling water against his face to clear his head. He was still groggy from last night. The sun shone brightly through the trees, birds called out to one another, squirrels chattered angrily. Though it was unnecessary, he checked his hands, his teeth. No claws, no fangs.

He was human again.

Although, he noted, his senses were still heightened beyond their usual standards. The redhead could pinpoint where each chirping bird was perched through sound alone. He could smell a berry bush that wasn't in sight. But this was normal the day after a transformation, the curse was still retracting back deep inside of him.

He'd dreamt again. The fragmented one he normally experienced during a full moon, the one that left him confused and with an aching head. When he woke up, the dream had all but slithered out of his grasp, like grains of sand slipping through his fingers.

Blood. He always remembered the blood. There were screams, too, but he always felt it wasn't he who was causing the screaming. No, someone else was frightening the people. Someone bad, someone evil.

And yet still, they yelled his name.

_Run, Gaara! Run!_

And then he was trying to move, but the floor was a river and he was being swept along with the current. Faces blurred past him; always too quick for him to absorb, and soon everything went mute because he was underwater and the sound never fully carried to his ears. He remembered feeling a stinging pain. Vaguely familiar, though it passed quickly, for he was falling deeper into the abyss. Sinking, sinking…until he could no longer breathe and the voices grew dull in his mind. His lungs would feel heavy. Mirrors drifted into view in this strange world, three of them. Three cracked mirrors. Each mirror faced one another, forming a triangle of sorts. A woman with pale eyes, a man with dark hair, and one more person who remarkably resembled himself, only this man was wearing a _crown_…

The mirror that bore the man similar to him suddenly shattered, in slow motion, it seemed, for the thick, syrupy air held the fragments suspended. Immediately after the auburn-haired man's reflection was destroyed, the other two were healed of any cracks. He remembered not soon after, his doppelganger reformed and the mirror holding the onyx-haired man cracked and exploded, and so the vicious cycle continued. Gaara would then hear cackling, and all three would break.

The red haired man clutched his head. The sun was starting to bother him now, and if he didn't return to the castle soon, people would grow suspicious of him. And he'd been able to efficiently hide his shiftings each month so far.

Standing with the support of a tree limb, Gaara began his trek back to the castle.

* * *

"Brother, how does it feel, to have _lost_?"

The pale-haired man paced leisurely across the parlor room, in front of his seated, silver-haired sibling. Swords lined the walls of the Kirigakure castle; the Hozuki family was known for their fondness of bladed weapons.

"If it meant killing that entire family, then I'm glad I didn't 'win'," came the curt response of the elder Hozuki.

Suigetsu drew his sword arrogantly, examining the blade in a non-chalant fashion. "They were royals," he said, "they should have been used to assassination attempts."

"You didn't kill them fairly," Mangetsu said evenly. "That dark wizard helped you."

His younger brother turned lazily, swiping at the air in quick swings. "He just stunned 'em, that's all. You would have done the same thing, _Mangetsu_," he responded smugly. "You're just jealous_ I _found the right connections."

"A dark wizard is not the 'right connections.' If Father ever found out—"

Suigetsu pivoted, feigning innocence. "The prince associating with a black magic user? Impossible!" he grinned. "You can't prove _anything_, brother. No one would believe you."

"How else do you explain conquering that kingdom? Surely, 'for I am the mightiest' won't placate the council for long."

"Simple. Suna was already in turmoil, everyone knew that. I simply led our armies to greatness, killed the king, and that was that. My subordinates are looking after the kingdom until my marriage is completed." The lazy grin grew manic. "I _win,_ brother. Accept it. It's the law, heirs to Kiri's throne can compete, and I outdid you." The white-haired young man made a stabbing motion with his blade. "Little Suigetsu beat his older brother, the 'rightful heir!' Ha! It's been decided, I am officially next in line. And my first order as the new king? Well, off with _your_ head."

Mangetsu frowned. "Our parents would never allow you to kill me immediately after your coronation."

Suigetsu's smirk vanished. "They always did favor you…" he muttered, lips slowly curving back up, "but they won't be around forever, brother dear. Then what will you do?"

The elder sibling closed his violet eyes. "My hands are tied, you know that. The decision has been made. And besides…why would you want to lead Suna, in addition to our Kingdom? Isn't one enough?"

The younger Hozuki waved his sword grandly. "Foolish brother. Enough is never enough! Suna was merely in a vulnerable state, weakened by war. Carpe diem! Seize the day! Soon, I'll have Konoha, too. The marriage is almost set, and then it's bye-bye King Neji." Another crazed smile. "Eh, if I ever get tired of that princess' body, I'll get rid of her, too."

Mangetsu sighed. "What about the wizard? What will you give to him once this all comes through?"

Suigetsu wagged a finger at him. "I don't know any wizards," he said innocently. "But if I did, maybe I'd give him Suna. Small country."

He turned his back to his brother, facing the thick blue drapes. With a malevolent smirk, he fingered the miniscule glass bottle that hung from his neck, assuring it was still there. _Sasori won't be getting anything_, he thought to himself wickedly, dragging a digit down the precious vial. The glass he could care less about. It was the contents that mattered. Contents, in which so much blood had been spilled for…contents, that to some, were but a myth. A legend. Make-believe. Turning back around unconcernedly, Suigetsu tucked the ancient, ash-filled bottle back into his violet tunic. "They have a decent castle," he added. "It's nice, an entire castle, all to myself…but I like Konoha's and Kiri's climate better. I'll probably live here, once I get rid of all traces of _you_."

"You really hate me that much," Mangetsu chuckled, glancing over at him. "Isn't that right, Getsu-chan?"

Suigetsu's eyes flashed. "Don't call me that!" he snapped "I will be _king_, a _king_, dammit! You'll finally have to bow down to _me_, the '_baby!_' I'm sick of it!"

His pace quickened until he was looking down at his brother. "I'm sick of that condescending look of yours! You always thought you were so much better than me, huh? Well look who's king now! _I _am! I can't wait to wipe that smug little smirk of yours right off your face, in front of the entire kingdom! "

Mangetsu smiled arrogantly, gripping the carved, wooden armrests. "Ah, Suigetsu…you act so indifferent, yet one little flippant remark sends you flying off the handle. I'm glad I can still get under your skin."

The younger man seethed. "Just you wait, brother…I'll show everyone who's better, just you—"

"Suigetsu-sama! The carriage has been prepared," called a servant, bustling in. "If you hurry, we'll be able to make it to Konoha by this evening. Ah, good day, Mangetsu-sama," the man added, inclining his head towards the elder Hozuki.

Mangetsu nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good bye, brother. I have a princess to charm," was Suigetsu's final dismissal.

The heavy wooden doors closed with a solid _thunk._

* * *

Kiba fingered the yellow handkerchief that Hinata had given him. Her 'favor.' What a fancy word for a piece of cloth!

_Well, I suppose it's what it represents that matters._

It was the 'Competitions Day,' and ladies everywhere were giving men tokens of good luck before they competed. A 'favor,' or 'token,' that's what the knights called them, Kiba recalled. Hinata had approached him before the archery tournament, like she did every year, to wish him luck and give him a small handkerchief of hers that she'd embroidered herself. A little bluebird pattern adorned each corner of the yellow cloth. Kiba grinned wolfishly to himself. He _had_ taught her how to ride, after all. It only made sense that he would receive such an honorable snot rag!

Luckily for him, Naruto wasn't participating in the archery competition. He wasn't trusted with arrows—or anything so unpredictable, for that matter. But if he did, the princess might decide on giving her favor to _him_. The dog-lover didn't see what Hinata saw in that guy. Sure, that blonde was all loud and proud, but so was _he!_ Besides, couldn't Hinata see that guy didn't care for her like he did? He'd shoot a thousand rabbits for her with his arrows, right in the eye. All that loudmouth blonde cared about was food! And the pink-haired girl, Sakura. But mostly food. Couldn't he see how gentle Hinata was? You couldn't treat a lady of her status like something to just yell excitedly at!

"I'm way better than him, right, Akamaru?"

The big white dog barked in agreement.

Kiba nodded. "See? Even you think so!"

His conversation was interrupted by a loud announcement.

"Listen up, ya cowards!" shouted the gruff, female voice. "It's archery time! All archers had better be on this line in five minutes, or else they ain't archin'!"

The brown-haired man stood up, stretching. "Well, you heard Anko, bud. I've gotta get going!"

Snatching up his bow and quiver, Kiba jogged over to the grassy archery field. A line made of thick rope had been laid out in a passably straight manner. Kiba planted his feet firmly behind the line. When he saw Hinata, he pulled out the handkerchief and waved it like a flag at her, grinning. The princess blushed and waved back shyly. With boyish confidence, he tied the embroidered cloth to his arm. Kiba picked up his trusty bow and slung the quiver over his back. Anko cleared her throat.

"Alright, everyone! Here's how this is gonna work! We're gonna have each archer shoot, one at a time, at those targets over there!" the woman gestured at a line of hay-stacks with bull-eye's painted on the front, a good distance away from the archers. "We're gonna go one at a time, ya hear? If you go before I give the say-so, you're disqualified! Everyone clear?!"

A chorus of 'yeahs' and 'yups' came from the competitors.

"'Kay then, once everyone's shot, we'll take the five best and have them progress on to the next round. See those judges over there? Me and them are going to be deciding whose arrows are the closest, got it? No arguing with the judges! If ya don't make it, don't come crying to me!"

There were a few nods. Some people played with their bows impatiently. Anko grinned.

"Well, looks like we're all set! You there, on the far right! Yeah, you! You go first!"

* * *

Kiba felt fully prepared by the time it was his turn. He was confident his shot was by far better than that of his competition's. The archer gripped his bow firmly yet no too tight, wood nestled between the web of his thumb forefinger. Gently he folded the remaining three digits around the bow, adjusting as necessary, thumb pointing towards his target. Kiba's draw hand reached behind him to fish for an arrow. As he positioned his feet squarely in between the shooting line, his fingers slowly and dramatically drew a slender, feather-ended shaft, aligning it with the slope of his elm-wood bow. With practiced skill he nocked the arrow into place. Deft fingers hooked the flexible hemp stretched between the two ends of the wood. He rotated his shoulder back, lowering it as best he could, elbow up. Kiba inhaled deeply, drawing the arrow back until it met the corner of his mouth. Draw hand pressed snug against his face, he felt the tension within the durable bow strings; matching the tension within him. As he exhaled, the young archer released his grip, along with the tension of his own, propelling the arrow forwards and towards the bull's-eye.

* * *

Hinata watched Kiba's arrow soar through the air. It was a seamless shot, liquid, almost. The princess could see why he was often deployed for hunting. His accuracy was something to behold. 'Just call me Robin Hood!' he'd joked once, on one of their riding lessons. _I do miss those lessons,_ she thought glumly. Horse riding lessons was one of the only circumstances she was allowed to leave the castle walls, and Hinata savored every moment of this wonderful freedom she could. Technically, the land surrounding the palace they rode on was still considered part of the castle grounds, and she was supervised by Kiba the entire time, but outside time was outside time. And to Hinata, outside time was freedom time.

Though equestrian etiquette was a mandatory subject to learn as a woman of high birth, it wasn't the most important, and was often pushed aside to make way for geography or language lessons. Ironically, politics were of importance as well; but it wasn't as though women were ever involved in the making of national decisions. That was men's territory. Hinata sighed ruefully. Neji did, however, always try to keep her and Hanabi informed on the current political activity of their kingdom. Hanabi dismissed it as 'boring,' but Hinata always did her best to keep up. She was a quick study and the King would even consult with her (in secret, away from the council's watchful eyes) on particularly tricky cases. The elder princess felt it was her duty to help her people to the best of her ability. And that's why when the High Prince of Kirigakure came through with a proposal, she knew she would be unable to decline this arranged marriage. Though Hinata regretted it, The Mist Kingdom would be a valuable ally in the future. She couldn't let her silly fantasies of marrying for love get in the way of her people's safety. In most arranged marriages, husband and wife eventually grew to be friends, but Hinata knew Suigetsu, and he was far from gentlemanly. _At least Hanabi-chan won't feel as pressured once I marry._

Her younger sister wasn't exactly the portrait of a proper, lady-like princess. She was sassy. She was stubborn. Neji would have difficulty marrying her off to a respectable kingdom, without having her be sent back immediately. If Hanabi didn't represent her kingdom well at all times, word could get out that Konoha wasn't to be trusted, or to be allied with…and, well, this could result in a war. With Hinata's marriage, alliances would be strengthened, and her people would be that much safer. For a princess, duty always came before the heart.

It was the cheers that snapped her back into reality. Kiba's arrow was a few inches off center, but still certainly one of the best shots so far. Hinata smiled warmly.

_I knew you could do it, Kiba-kun._

Yes, to protect her people, first and foremost, was her most important duty.

* * *

Cold, honey-colored eyes scanned the crowds of people. Peasants, merchants, and nobles alike seemed to have gathered to witness the archery tournament. Pulling his scratchy brown hood tighter, the foreigner scanned the shaded galleries that held the wealthier spectators.

_Where is he? _The man thought impatiently. _He said he would meet me here, today, dammit! Doesn't he know how much I risk for each reunion of ours?_

The wizard had donned standard villager's attire to blend in with the throngs of people. Konoha's air was suffocatingly humid, and combined with the sickeningly pleasant atmosphere of the festival, was enough to put Sasori in a sour mood.

The impromptu meeting was actually arranged by the redhead himself, who wanted to see that the marriage was going along as planned. His weakening state was beginning to worry him. And, Sasori added to his train of thought, he hated relying on others. If you want something done, do it yourself, was Sasori's motto. He was too impatient to wait for others. Previously, he tried relying on dragons…that had turned out disastrously. Deep down he always had that sneaking suspicion they'd back out on him; they were Uchiha, they weren't to be trusted by anyone. But it couldn't be helped…how else was he supposed to accomplish what was long thought impossible? _Though I did pay for it dearly_, Sasori mused bitterly.

_Itachi…_a cough wracked through the wizard's body as he thought back to the root of his problems. _I underestimated him…at least he's good and dead now. Sasuke was easy enough to manipulate._

Yes, he'd learned his lesson in putting his trust in others…but now, he needed the legendary healing powers of the Byakugan, and quick. The Byakugan was his only hope: the only thing that could counteract his ailment.

The current holder of the whispered power was an unsuspecting princess. Sasori nearly choked when he realized she wasn't a witch. She seemed carefree, always smiling like that. Her eyes were too soft.

_Maybe her powers have yet to awaken. _

But he knew she possessed it. His research was never wrong, and Hinata was most certainly this generation's host of the Byakugan's abilities. The redhead had carefully looked into her, and saw that she made potent potions she mistook for average medicines. She didn't know that it wasn't skill alone (although, he begrudgingly admitted, she did have a natural talent for combining herbs and ingredients) that helped her cure her patients. It was the thrumming power of the 'Light,' the mother of all healing powers, the Byakugan, that ran through her blood, an extremely rare recessive trait that rested in the Hyuga's blood—in Sora's blood.

Sweeping his eyes across the crowds once more, he barely registered backing into another redheaded man, one with striking green eyes. But his eyes weren't what sparked his attention. It was the wavelength he gave off the moment his back brushed the man's arm. Sasori's eyes widened momentarily before he swiftly concealed his surprise. It couldn't be…but it had to.

_He's definitely the one…the third member of The Pact…yet unsuspecting as always, I trust. _

_ All three have come into existence again…but they have not yet met. They know nothing of their ancestry._

_But who will be victim to the final curse?_

_…Who will be the one to fall? _

The man turned, gaze fixing on the wizard for only a moment, before continuing on his way, towards the tents that had been designated as 'Jousting Sign-In.'

_He didn't recognize me…good. My memory spells were still as strong as they once were._

If that man had shown even the faintest glimmer of recognition, it could have ruined everything.

"Hey! You there!"

Sasori whirled around. A royal guard was approaching quickly, looking slightly angry.

"What are you doing near the judges' tent?" the guard demanded. "Are you trying to pull something?"

The redhead blinked, quickly realizing that he was standing directly outside of the tent meant for those watching the archers for foul play. He was even wearing a hood…it indeed looked as though he was there to sway the referees' verdicts.

"No, sir," he responded, as evenly as he could, trying not to further the man's suspicion.

"Right, pal…you know the rules. Anyone caught messing with the system will be taken to the security tent, to be dealt with by the King himself." The guard straightened his posture, proud to have established his authority over the situation. After handling this guy, who was surely a crook, maybe he'd get a raise. Just as long as he didn't let him get away.

Sasori paled. Neji might recognize him as a dark wizard...he was a wanted man, after all…and then everything would go to hell. He'd be killed on the spot. Or tortured and killed. The plan was so close to completion…

The guard roughly grabbed Sasori's arm, making his heart speed up. "Don't make too much noise," he said gruffly, pulling him along.

Panic rose in the redhead's throat.

* * *

"Just think how much meat _this'll_ buy us, Akamaru!" shouted the messy-haired boy, jangling the sack of coins in his hand. A thick rope knotted around the top of the small burlap sack kept its golden contents from spilling out. The archery event's first-place prize.

The enormous dog barked in response. They were both imagining the glorious roasts that would accompany the usual carrot, potato and cabbage stew they ate when they visited their family. Kiba slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling for the embroidered cloth he'd stuffed there, rubbing it between his thumb and his forefinger. "Still wish it'd been the joust's top prize," he muttered to himself. "Oh well…I'm not doing too bad. I mean, three joust victories have got to count for something, right?"

Kiba received another bark for an answer. The dog's master grinned wolfishly, pushing his lucky charm back into the pocket of his trousers.

"Well, we'd best be off to the stables, gotta get Jūden all saddled up. That prize isn't gonna win itself!"

And thus the two friends set off, heads held high.

* * *

The wizard started to panic. He couldn't kill this man here, or attempt any sort of magic, for they were out in the open, there were too many people…his identity would be revealed right away. And then he'd be killed for certain. The place was crawling with guards, by the ale tent, by the stands, by the sign-in tent…

"Wait!" he shouted, uncharacteristically so.

"What?" the guard barked.

"I was just looking for the place where the jousters signed in. I'm…I'm competing, you know."

Sasori held his breath. Would that half-assed ploy work? The guard would let him go, and he'd just find a less suspicious place to wait for Suigestu.

The guard narrowed his eyes, unwilling to let his captive go. "You don't look like any knight I've seen before," he said suspiciously. "How come?"

"I'm a foreigner, I came here for the joust," Sasori lied quickly. "I was looking for the sign-in tent. I thought this tent might be it."

"Huh. You don't look like a knight to me. You're too skinny."

The redhead bristled. "I'll have you know I'm quite strong," he snapped. He was _Sasori_ of the Red Sand! It was a pity he couldn't simply kill this insolent guard right here, blasted crowds…but he needed to worm his way out this situation "Besides, you have no proof I've done anything wrong. The superiors over at the security tent won't like that you've brought them an innocent man."

Sasori could see the guard contemplate his answer. He was beginning to see the wizard's logic, and he wouldn't be getting higher wages any time soon if he was reporting ordinary people. He didn't want to be the boy who cried wolf, but his mulish pride stood in the way. The guard decided to pull a clever attempt: a compromise. Have the man _prove_ his story. _Yes, very clever indeed._ "Well. I'll be watching your match, then. Don't disappoint me," the man said, sounding quite pleased with himself.

He blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'll be watching your match. I think you're some slimy crook, not a knight. If I don't see your ass on horse and holding a lance pretty quick, I'll be hauling you off to security. You need to _prove_ you're telling the truth to me."

"That's not necessary—"

The taller man smiled smugly. "See you at the joust, Skinny."

* * *

"Shikamaru, aren't you competing?" hollered Naruto, running to meet up with him, lunch in hand. His meal consisted of rye bread and a thick wedge of cheese. In his other hand was a mug of ale. "The food vendors are still open, ya know. You can eat and then go fight!"

"No, far too troublesome," came the sighed response. "Besides, it'll upset your stomach if you eat and joust."

"It's not too late," Naruto coaxed.

"I didn't put my name on the sign-up sheet."

The blonde stretched lazily, hands coming to a rest behind his head, giving a grumpy huff. Shikamaru wouldn't be competing, he'd made up his mind. Naruto changed the subject instead. "It was pretty cool how Tenten snuck in like that, huh? She even won a round against that one guy! How come you aren't exciting like that?"

"It doesn't appeal to me," he shrugged. "Tenten has quite a bit of strength for a woman, but she simply didn't have the practice a true knight would have, and that's why she lost her second match. Still, there is potential in her. I'd also like to watch that red-haired foreigner compete…I hear he's quite good, and he's won a quite a few matches."

"I won _my_ match," Naruto boasted. "Lee didn't stand a chance!"

The dark-haired man closed his eyes irritably. "You've only said that about twenty-six times," he grumbled. "And besides, you only won two out of three."

The blonde frowned, cracking one eye open. "I still won," he pouted.

"Whatever," he sighed. "So, aren't we going to watch Kiba's match? This will be his third. If he wins this, he'll be in the finals."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Finals?! No one ever told me that! That sneaky dog boy! I'll show him…"

Had Shikamaru not been as clever as he was, he would have tried to point out that he had, in fact, mentioned this several times. Instead, he saved his breath.

"C'mon, baka. We're going to miss it if we waste any more time."

* * *

The hot sun beat down on the spectators. Luckily, Hinata was seated under the shady tent roof with an amazing view of the jousting competition. The dirt charging ground was lined up and down with booth seats. Noble viewers were protected from the sun with canopies over their pavilion, whereas peasants had to sit out in the sun. Brightly-colored flags waved in the merciful breeze. The Hyuga coat of arms was proudly amongst them. The mark was also emblazoned on the outside of the royal family's float-like 'gallery,' what some had taken to calling the canopied pavilions. Neji sat in a tall-backed chair as always. Royal guards were positioned here and there, but not much vigilant guard duty was being done, as most soldiers were focused on 'the lists;' the jousting terrain. The terrain had been slightly modified to result in less injury, upon Hinata's insistence.

A separation fence divided the charging ground into two lanes. The fence ran parallel with the booths. This way, when the knights charged, they would be separated by the thin fence, lessening the chance of a head-on collision. Though there was still a high injury rate, it was better than no precautions at all. Asuma, the marshal, a referee of sorts, would be watching for foul play. A medic tent was located conveniently next to the ale stall, not too far from the action.

The elder princess' silky tresses had been pulled into a bun by Ino today. "Can't have ourselves missing any action because of some wayward hair now, can we?" Ino had said, fixing her own ponytail into a similar style. The current Hinata tucked a stray wisp behind her ear as she eagerly looked on. According to the schedule, Kiba-kun was to be competing next, after this battle. And the current competitors were already on their third, final charge.

By tradition, if a knight lost to a challenger, he'd lose his horse to the winner, which could be sold back for price. Today's events were a little toned down, and there wouldn't be any horse-forfeiting, but the knight would still lose face. There were spectacular prizes to be won, however, including gold, weapons, and the whispered promise of first place, a kiss from the princess herself.

Hinata touched her lips. Stealing a glance over at her younger sister, who was too absorbed in the joust to notice her sister's sigh, Hinata contemplated why she'd even agreed to such a…an…embarrassing thing in the first place. Maybe it was Hanabi's pleading eyes that made her crack. Those big, pale orbs could be so darned manipulating sometimes! Hinata knew it was how Hanabi stayed out of trouble all the time, though Neji _did _send her on a time-out occasionally. Her cheeks reddened. She would have to kiss someone! In front of her whole kingdom, quite possibly! The mere thought made her feel woozy.

Hinata recalled earlier that day, right before the jousting had begun. She'd given Kiba her favor during the archery tournament, a daffodil handkerchief with bluebirds. As for the joust, in all honesty, Hinata had originally planned on giving her favor to Naruto, like she had in the past. But in stables, right before she planned to present Naruto with _her_ favor, she witnessed a secret event unfold: an embarrassed Sakura handing Naruto a cloth napkin she'd stitched roses into by hand.

Naruto had been overjoyed with Sakura's napkin and promised he'd win for her. Sakura looked like she was blushing against her will, for she grumbled out something that sounded like, 'Baka.' Then she pulled him in for a quick kiss. Hinata retreated after that, blinking back tears, heart heavy. Suddenly, giving her favor to Naruto wasn't so appealing anymore.

Had she really been so blind this whole time? Though she admired Naruto for his bravery, for his outgoing personality, for his optimism and his cheerfulness, had she ever really considered what _he_ wanted? What he desired? All this time she wished she could catch up to him, to walk beside him. But what about _his_ happiness? He…he really did love Sakura. He loved her strong personality, how she was tough. He needed a girl with that strength to keep up with him, and, Hinata admitted, to keep him in check. Whenever he got a little too wild, Sakura was always there to put him back in his place, she always had been, this whole time. Hinata simply wasn't the kind of person to tell someone to 'shut up.' But Naruto…he liked that sort of girl. He liked a girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind, to stand up to him, to keep up with his boundless energy.

Naruto was a good person, he truly was, but he had a short attention span. He was always keeping his sights ahead, with a _go-go-go_ mentality, whereas Hinata appreciated the little things, the little things were what made her truly happy. Getting through a whole conversation without stuttering. Discovering a new flower in the garden. Reading an amazing story. Listening to the birds sing. At heart, she'd always been a stop-and-smell-roses kind of girl. She noticed the finer details, that's what made life so enjoyable for her. Naruto simply didn't have that kind of patience; he liked to shoot for the stars, and wouldn't stop until he'd reached his goal.

When had her admiration for him had developed into a crush? She didn't know.

What she did know, is that she wanted him to find happiness. That's what she really wanted.

A small tear came to her eye and she wiped it away before Hanabi could see. _And if that means…if that means he finds happiness with Sakura-chan, then I'm happy for him, too._

_I need to move on to find my own happiness…and when I do, I'll truly have caught up with Naruto-kun. That's when we'll walk next to each other, when we've both found our happiness._

And that was when she'd made a new decision. With a smidgen of newfound courage, she found the kind, red-haired knight on his way to prepare for the mock-battle, silent as always. When she'd called his name, he turned to her, expressionless. After getting his attention, she'd blushed and stuttered out a timid 'good luck!'

Hinata felt the warmth return to her cheeks at the thought of the following moment. Instead of Naruto, who'd been happy with Sakura's token, she handed her favor to knight who seemed different from the rest. A knight who looked misunderstood, but, she felt, was a good person, deep down. He was a kind man, though not of many words…but Hinata herself had never been the best at conversations, either. They both felt somewhat uncomfortable in most social situations. Gaara was strong like Naruto, albeit quieter, gentler. He wasn't overwhelming. She wasn't in love with the red-haired man, yet she felt…in order to move on, she needed to try new things.

A small white handkerchief embroidered with lavenders had been placed in his palm. At first he simply stared at her with something akin to shock, before murmuring a quiet 'thank you.' After that, they went their separate ways.

She was so caught up in her recollection that she barely heard the trumpets fanfaring the names of the next jousting participants.

* * *

AN: Aw yeah, more medieval goodness XD

And plot development, woo.

Hey, I should probably explain what some names mean here. (I realized I hadn't really bothered to explain anything. Basically there's just me, on Google translate, typing in words until something sounds name-like XD)

Seidō—Bronze

Jūden—Charger (well, actually, "Charger" is Jūden-ki but you get the idea)

Uma—Horse (so creative I know right? XD)

Kuro—Black, or dark

Yasashī—Friendly (suitable name for Hinata's horse, I'd say.)

...Did I forget anyone?

Oh yes, and the next TWO chapters are done. How soon should I update? Well, it's all up to you, my faithful readers. Let me know if you'd like the next chapter! Lemme hear ya!


	8. The Pride

Hello my lovelies ^^

Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I'm going to respond to my anonymous reviewers in this little space right here. But really, Anonymous Reviewers, it's really very simple to make an account, takes like two minutes and it's super-handy for keeping track of when all your favorite fic writers decide to update. I've got, like, 40 fics on my watch list and it brings a smile to my face whenever I check my email and there's a new chapter waiting for me. Just a little thought I'd like to share. :)

Beta reader credits go to the lovely **verycherrybaby**; bless her for editing my stuff. w

I know no one cares, but I just finished reading _The Phantom of the Opera_, hoo boy did I love it. So many feels. What's kind of funny is that it seems the entire fandom ships Erik X Christine! No one seems to like Raoul X Christine. But really, can you blame them? Everyone likes a psychopath, especially the romantic, kidnapping variety. XD

Anywho, how 'bout those responses:

JaychAn: Thank you, and here's an update for you! XD What does Sasuke have in mind? Hehehe, soon, my child, very soon…you soon will see. You'll also get to see a little bit more of Gaara in these next few chapters. ^^

sumo: Thank you very much. ^^ I love a good medieval story, and there never seems to be enough medieval Naruto fics out there, let alone a Gaahinasasu medieval fic...and thus this was born XD I was a little skeptical to making Sasuke a dragon at first, too, but the story kind of just required him to be one. And when you think about it, he does make a rather good dragon (even shinobi Sasuke breathes fire XD)…but Mr. Grumpy over there, he just strikes me as the dragon type.

Guest #1: I promise to keep updating, and with Hinata and them, you'll just have to see ;) Thank you for reading!

Guest #2: Thanks ^^ Your wait is over, now let's get to some jousting! :D

Now, on with the medievaliness!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Pride

A young squire was helping him into the heavy plate armor. Despite its weightiness, the metal suit was not too difficult to move in. Gaara hoisted himself onto his black charger with the help of a wooden mounting block. The ebony stallion, Kuro, was a patient beast, and Gaara needed a patient horse. Hunting did not appeal to him as it did to most, for the majority of animals gave him an exceptionally wide berth, more so than the average hunter. They could _feel_ the presence of his curse. Its twisted ugliness, the pure evil of it repulsed them…not as though he blamed them. He was disgusted with himself at times.

Kuro, when he'd purchased him, was the only horse in the entire stable that did not whinny or stomp its hooves or make anxious side-steps in his presence. Just about every horse there was spooked as he walked by. Gaara had nearly lost hope when he reached the very last stall. The stallion, named for his pure black coat, calmly gazed at him with both of its black eyes, an indicator of "you have my full attention." He did not act as though the redhead was a predator, an uncommon behavior in any animal. He did not stamp. He did not show the whites of his eyes. He merely watched him with those calm, black orbs. Gaara knew at that moment he had himself a horse.

The redhead hoisted his helmet onto his head. Kuro had been well-groomed today and was cloaked in his colored caparison, a festive covering often used in equestrian sports such as jousting. A protective chanfron made of iron protected the horse from any potential lance hits. The redhead caressed Kuro under his covering, digging his feet into the stirrups. Those and a high-backed saddle would provide him with the leverage he needed when faced with a direct lance blow. Normally, a knight's and his horse's attire would reflect the knight's heraldry. Gaara, however, did not wear his family coat of arms. He'd been banished from his family by his own father at such a young age…his childhood had not been pleasant, that much he remembered. Truthfully, he did not remember much of his life in Suna. Thus, he wore his own colors of gold and red.

Gaara's lance was handed to him as he adjusted the reins. The weapon was long, blunt, and though designed for non-lethal one-handed combat, could still unhorse a knight if struck right. To further prevent impaling, the lance was hollow and wooden, crafted to break upon harsh contact, just enough to knock a soldier from his steed. The weapon itself was well over twice his height.

"Are you ready, Sir Gaara?" inquired the small squire. "They'll be announcing your name soon."

He nodded. A stiff action, bringing his helmet into consideration.

As if on cue, trumpets blared a short tune, and crowds shouted excitedly. "…Presenting our second semi-finalist challenger, Sir Gaara of…"

The announcer's voice trailed off, for he was unsure of the redhead's family name. The man beside him quickly whispered something to him. The original announcer shot him an uncertain look, before continuing, "Sir Gaara of the Konohians!"

The red haired man blinked._ That works…I suppose, _he thought, easing Kuro into a trot towards the charging grounds. The terrain was swept of most of dust to prevent everyone from choking. Especially the royal's sitting booth. Gaara looked up into the reserved, shaded gallery, glimpsing Hinata's pale blue-and-white dress. Her handkerchief had been tucked into his pocket. Normally a token would be tied to an arm, helmet, or lance, to show the lady favored him. Gaara didn't feel he could be so bold. A token…he'd never received a token before. He was an object of disgust, why would anyone want to wish him luck?

_She truly is a kind person…_

He tried to present himself as an honest, non-murderous man. Naruto had done his best to help him. He put his faith in him. But this girl, Hinata, she trusted him, as well.

_They both see the good in people…they are both kind. They are similar in that aspect…yet so different at the same time. She displays her affection for him in subtle ways, but Naruto is not a subtle person…he doesn't realize how lucky he is, having someone like Hinata after him. But would Hinata grow tired of his blunt ways? Her aura is so gentle…_

_Would I break her?_

Gaara shook his head mentally, he could never even think of harming her. Naruto had taught him the importance of bonds, and the purpose for one's existence. But it was Gaara who had developed more of a seeing-the-whole-picture thought process. He paid attention to small things, for even small things added up in the long run. Naruto always did like to jump into any challenge he was faced with head-first…

_Maybe __he__ would break her…_

Hinata finally caught his gaze. She smiled at him and waved timidly. He nodded at her in acknowledgment, before facing his opponent. He took a steadying breath, exhaling slowly, focusing his mind on the task at hand. Gaara lowered his lance into a charging stance.

_"Go!" _

Kuro surged forwards at a chaotically even gallop. The stallion's hooves churned up the earth as they hammered against the ground. Brightly-colored tassels whipped in the wind as rider and horse thundered towards their opponent. He felt the energy flow through him, the earth, his horse, himself. Raw power was coursing through his veins, through his very being, electrocuting the air around him. He felt an unusually powerful surge of adrenaline. The crowd looked on excitedly, holding their breath, prepared to cheer. Gaara leaned forwards, bracing himself mentally and physically for impact…

_Crack!_

The wooden lance splintered as a man was forcibly pushed from his saddle, armor clanking against the hard ground as he fell in what felt like slow motion. Medics rushed to the man's side, but upon lifting his visor, he assured them he was okay. The crowd erupted into excited cheers.

A medic helped Kiba slowly to his feet. He dusted himself off, remounting his chocolate-brown charger, coughing. Asuma had the knights return to their starting positions once more.

Gaara blinked almost unbelievingly.

He'd blown Kiba right off his steed with what felt like only the slightest resistance. Kuro snorted as if agreeing with him, swishing his tail to ward off a wayward fly.

Was this…remnants of the curse strength? Gaara breathed in. He could still smell the alcohol from the ale tent, over a hundred feet away. He could even smell the light, floral scent of Hinata's favor wafting from his pocket underneath his heavy armor. Yes, his senses were still in overdrive, and Hinata's scent wasn't helping.

Perhaps the beast inside of him was getting territorial, for he was competing against a man rumored to like the princess. And also, he was competing for first place's prize…

_The beast considers him threat to her, a rival, _he thought incredulously. _The strength is lasting longer than usual, to protect its mate…_

The realization was frightening yet useful at the same time.

Gaara guided Kuro into an easy turn to align himself with the fence once more. Another lance was handed to him by a young squire. Glancing up at the royal's stand, he saw Hinata watching both him and Kiba.

_A threat, huh…_

Asuma shouted to commence the second round. Again, Gaara lowered his lance and charged forwards, feeling Hinata's energy with him this time as well. Powerful hooves kicked up dust as they dug fleetingly into the ground. Heart pounding in exhilaration, the redhead braced himself and once again he heard the forceful splintering of wood, the grunt of his opponent, and the cheers of villagers. Kiba found himself unhorsed once more as Gaara brought his horse back around in a slow circle. The two knights shook hands to express good sportsmanship. Hinata's eyes showed concern for Kiba, but she was also among the cheerers. Gaara's heartbeat quickened a little.

Neji declared him the winner of the semi-finals match, (best two out of three), and an amount of gold along with a choice sword were added to his winnings that he could collect at the end.

As he made his way back to give Kuro a well-deserved water break, he couldn't help but develop a strange feeling of uneasiness. Exiting the lists, he saw the same amber-eyed redhead who bumped into him earlier. What felt like a vague familiarity passed through him, but he shook the thought away.

He'd never seen that man in his life.

* * *

_That dammed Suigetsu_, the wizard thought irritably.

He'd been forced to summon a suit of armor and the decorative pieces for the grey stallion he'd stolen. Conjuring a live animal would simply have put too much strain on his body, and he needed his strength to wield a lance. A simple charm to get the horse to trust him was all that was required for the 'animal bonding' problem, (seeing as he'd known the stallion for only several hours), and creating armor wasn't as difficult as he'd imagined, after he'd slipped into a weapons tent and stolen some metal. Some parts had to be conjured through magic alone, but most of the suit was simply an armload of transformed swords and axes. His horse's caparison consisted of red and black fabric. Nothing more than a quick rug vendor-theft. A large coal-colored feather adorned the top of his helmet. To sign in, an easy memory spell had been enough to trick the attendant on duty.

Sasori had promised himself he wouldn't participate much in the tournament, simply one match to fool the guard and then he'd return to keeping a low profile. However, after his first victory, his pride had gotten the better of him and he found himself enjoying the thrill of a win. He couldn't help it, really—the adrenaline rush of feeling his magic rush through him. When was the last he'd had the chance to show off like this? Not to mention the gold he was winning, though Suigetsu had always been more materialistic than he.

The squire he'd been assigned for the day timidly informed him his next match would be soon. Hoisting himself onto his horse, Sasori grabbed the reins as he was handed a lance and trotted over to the entrance of the charging terrain.

The crowd sat on the edge of their seats as an announcer shouted the names of the finalists. (Sasori, of course, had used a false name, and no one could see his face too well under his helmet.) He'd been letting his magic pulse through his veins, but never too fiercely so as not to upset his horse.

Smirking, he decided to allow a small, sudden burst of power, spooking the poor stallion. The horse snorted angrily, flashing the whites of his eyes at the crowd impressively. Quickly Sasori altered his magic to a smoother flow, settling the beast. The crowd cheered wildly.

_Petty humans, _he thought amusedly, though secretly he enjoyed showing off his magic, it reminded him of his power, and he liked feeling above others.

_It won't be long before I have Sora's ashes…then I truly will become invincible…everlasting invincibility…_

* * *

_ "Go!"_ yelled the marshall.

He was close. Very close to the end.

The joust's finalists match. This curse strength was proving useful.

Gaara was strong on his own, but this additional strength that been granted to him was helping him tremendously throughout the tournament. Opposing knights simply couldn't counter what one defeated man had described as, 'a stone wall.' The territorial beast inside of him enjoyed plowing through each and every one of them. His head hurt from the strain the monster was putting on his body and mind, but he tried to justify that he needed the extra strength, just this once. Using the curse strength had come with an unforeseen side effect: it was slowly smothering his will with a gentle poison, seeping into his veins with the desire to _kill_. Kill all who opposed him. All who threatened him. But whenever the insanity and ferocity began to cloud his thoughts, he tried to think of Hinata, and the soothing aura she gave off with her mere presence. A simple glance of hers in his direction was both nerve-wracking and emollient at the same time. It simultaneously pacified the beast within him yet riled it up; the thoughts it provided him with weren't always exactly innocent. At the festival, the monster took notice to her body, but Gaara felt as though the attraction it thrummed with overall was less…primitive. There was something about her that the beast liked in particular. Something that comforted it. Gaara shook his head. He needed to focus on the match, not Hinata.

The redhead leaned into his saddle, lance at the ready. He was against the man who'd brushed past him earlier, the one with the cold, auburn eyes. The moment the words left Asuma's lips, they were off. The many tassels of Kuro's decorative caparison whipped against the wind as man and horse charged. A gray stallion and rider stampeded towards them with equal vigor, his black feather strained against his helmet. The gap between the two competitors was narrowing rapidly; brace for impact, any second…

_Crack!_

Gaara felt what could almost be an electric shock shoot through his whole body. The air rushed from his lungs as everything around him went mute. He no longer felt the warmth of his saddle, the feel of Kuro's reins— just emptiness. Emptiness, and falling…

The ground was unyielding as his unhorsed form collided with it. Pain shot through him, from his lower back to the tip of his spine. The redhead's armor produced a loud _clank!_ and his teeth slammed together; his breath sucked in sharply. Kuro, being the loyal horse he was, whinnied at him concernedly, unused to having his master removed so forcefully from him, as the crowd all gasped at his fall. Gaara looked up to see Asuma extending a hand towards him.

Unsteadily, the knight remounted his horse, settling back into Kuro's saddle. He clasped the reins, very slowly leading the ebony stallion back to the starting point. Glancing up, he saw worry etched heavily into Hinata's face. He made no sign of acknowledgement, how could he? He'd lost face to an opponent he didn't even know.

But that shock…what was that?

It wasn't anything he experienced before. It was though the tip of the other knight's lance had injected a powerful jolt into his very core, something highly unheard of. Was this the 'stone wall' effect his fallen opponents spoke of? No, they never mentioned a shock…

The beast inside of him was furious to have been humiliated. Gaara was upset, as well, but he fought the rage that threatened to consume him. With new determination, he and Kuro made another turn, preparing for the next charge.

* * *

He'd wished he'd seen the look on that apathetic man's face…Gaara, was it? A reigning champion. Sasori's lips twitched into a smirk as the foolish villagers applauded him. That burst he'd sent forth was perhaps a little more force than necessary…he must have overestimated that raccoon-eyed knight. Gaara, however, did put up some resistance, Sasori allowed him that. But for this next round, he'd better spare his energy; no sense in wasting his already depleting reserves of magic. The wizard pulled on the reins of the smoke-colored horse. Only his pinkish muzzle poked through the red-and-black head covering, breathing slightly heavier than it was before. He was carrying a man wearing a good forty pounds of armor, after all.

The stallion pawed the ground at ground as they waited for the marshall's go-ahead. Sasori was handed a new wooden lance. At the referee's shout, man and horse propelled forwards, hearts racing; breath anticipating. The auburn-eyed man let his dwindling magic simmer just beneath his skin, crackling with excitement. Lance extended, leaning forwards…

He was hit with such a sudden force his magic didn't have time to react. His opponent's lance splintered against his armor, he saw the broken pieces of wood suspended in the air, drifting, until gravity brought him crashing to the ground.

The pain was worse than Sasori imagined, but he'd dealt with worse…memories of the composed red dragon flashed in front of his vision. _Itachi…_the redhead growled inwardly.

A coughing fit spasmed through his body, burning his lungs as he processed what happened. Gaara had unhorsed him…with sheer force alone. How could that be? Closing his eyes, he tried to focus his weakening magic on the auras around him. A temporary black blanketed the world behind Sasori's eyes, everything fell into a serene silence. The colored light of the hundreds of nearby souls glowed and hummed calmly as he felt their presences. The aura in front of him was different, though.

Gaara's aura was an angry red, almost fiery. But what struck Sasori's interest were the blackened flames lapping at the base of his soul, coiling around his aura in wicked tendrils.

_Of course…this is the cursed member of the three. But the full moon was last night! He shouldn't still have this power…nor be able to control it._

Sasori's eyes flashed open to the sight of an extended hand. Frowning, he stood by himself and remounted the dusky stallion, turning sharply and clopping back to the starting line.

_Make a fool of me, will you? Stupid Pact member…_

* * *

Kuro neighed at their opponent's melancholy aura, and his master's as well. Gaara stroked the beast's mane reassuringly, yet he gripped the reins tightly. A fresh lance was provided to him.

_We knocked him off…_the redhead thought, somewhat incredulous. His adversary had blown him back in round one, yet he and Kuro managed to conquer him in the second face-off. He resisted the urge to grin manically. A scary little laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep within his throat and it nearly escaped.

_We knocked him off…_

The beast thrashed excitedly at the thought and Gaara struggled to maintain the flawless self-control he exerted at all times. It fought against the cage that was only lifted in the light of a full moon, clawing at the bars savagely and laughing like a mad man.

_Let me kill them, Gaara_, it purred gleefully. _Let me kill them!_

A particularly violent surge heaved through his body, slamming against the restraints that held the beast, one that normally occurred right before a shifting. This wasn't right. This had never happened before. Transformations happened only at night when the moon was full—not in broad daylight, not right after one had just passed…

_What's happening to me?_

Last night's shifting was more painful than usual and its effects were lasting longer than Gaara ever expected. Why was this? Was it because he was getting older? Was this a part of the curse? Would he come to develop into a full monster? For one terrifying moment, he shuddered violently and the cage weakened just in slightest, just enough to start worrying. And that was when a very sobering thought struck him:

_Am I about to transform again, right now?_

The redhead's panicked eyes flickered over the crowds. There were so many people, so many spectators watching his every move. What would happen if he shifted in the middle of the stadium? Would he go completely berserk? Would he spill someone's blood? How many people would he devour before they could kill him?

Hinata…what if he tried to hurt her?

What if the monster killed her, or at least tried to, before a swarm of guards pierced his thick fur with steel? Her last thought of him would be that he was indeed some terrifying monster. Overcome with paranoia, he stared at his gloved hands, expecting them to sprout fur or claws any second. His throat was too dry to carry down any saliva.

Should he…should he forfeit?

_What if I'm just overreacting? What if nothing will happen?_

The matches were won best-two-of-three; this was the final round. If he won this, he'd have amassed a small fortune of winnings, not to mention…the unofficial first-place prize.

But if his opponent won, she would have to give a kiss to that shady, questionable man…what if he carried some disease? What about that shock he felt, the violent rush that zapped his senses…was he an assassin? Would _he_ try to kill her in that close proximity?

_I can't let Hinata-sama take that risk_, Gaara thought determinedly. _I will protect her._

His adversary was undoubtedly just as strong as he was. A sinister little emotion called doubt crept into his heart, digging its claws in. Where was that man's strength coming from? What were its limits? Did they surpass his own? After unhorsing him, his opponent would be prepared. He'd made him angry.

His opponent would be ready.

The question was, would Gaara be ready in return? _Could_ he be ready in return? Just how strong could this man be?

And what was nearly as scary…even if his opponent didn't defeat him, would he trigger a transformation in himself?

Gaara steeled himself.

He would have to risk it.

Kuro planted his hooves on the starting line, parallel to the thin wooden fence. His rival mirrored him. Asuma cleared his throat, hushing the crowd. "And now, for the final round: knights, are you ready?"

Two solemn nods.

The marshall smiled excitedly. "Okay, on the count of three…one!"

The villagers cheered out the numbers with him. Gaara made eye contact with the eldest princess, as best he could through his helmet, and nodded at her. Hinata's hands were fisted near her chest in anticipation, and he saw her mouth a shy, 'Good luck!' The beast faltered for a moment at her gesture, but quickly recovered. Gaara suppressed it as best he could.

"Two!"

The handkerchief in his pocket felt as though it was glowing.

Heart pumping, he adjusted himself in the stirrups, pointing his lance forwards and towards his adversary. Perspiration beaded near his flaming red hair.

_Not now, not here_, he chanted to himself desperately.

"Three! _Go!_"

Gaara shot forwards on his steed, hoof beats thundering in his ears and reverberating through his armor. Kuro galloped at full speed towards their opponent. Powerful hooves carved through the earth, tearing up dirt and dust in small, furious clouds. The redhead knew his horse was chomping at the bit right now, head lurched forwards as crowds of people rushed past. He paid them no mind, his aquamarine eyes were set on only one person now.

The metallic twinge of blood in his mouth made his stomach drop into his knees.

His rapidly-lengthening fangs were starting to dig into lower mouth and lips. A growl rumbled within him. A thin layer of sweat felt sticky against the coarse fur growing along the back of his neck.

_Oh god, not here…!_

Gaara focused as hard as he could on the little handkerchief in his pocket, trying to breathe in its scent, anything to calm himself with. He thought of Hinata smiling at him and even brushing his arm with her fingertips; the beast seemed to like anything to do with her touch. He couldn't tell if it was working or not, the other redhead was approaching so fast he needed to focus on the impending impact.

The wooden fence could not separate the clash of this fight. They were competing for more than gold this round. They were competing for pride, for assurance.

_Who is strongest?_

_Who deserves to win?_

_Who will be the one to fall?_

_Am I strong enough?_

_Am I stronger than him?_

The roar of hoof beats and the shouting crowd and his pounding heart only fueled his adrenaline as the competitors neared. The beast inside of him was _alive_, and Gaara felt sickeningly alive as well. Strength and the will to _fight_ were pushing him forwards now.

_Who will win?_

_Who will fall?_

Gaara grit his teeth and thrusted his lance forwards as hard as he could, towards his red-haired adversary.

Wood splintered.

Contact was made.

The crowd hushed in shock.

And one man…

…Fell.

* * *

How I love to torment my readers ^^

Okay, my faithful readers, now it's your turn to be in control. Maybe it's because I've been reading too much Phantom of the Opera, but right now I'm holding Chapter 9 hostage. That's right, hostage! But don't fret: I will post her as soon as this chapter hits _5 reviews_. Yup, that's all that's needed: 5 reviews and chapter 9 is all yours, my dears. Anonymous people out there, you guys count too!

It's your turn to be in control! :D

**POST SCRIPT!**

Hey, if you guys think of some medieval aspect that you haven't seen here yet and want included, send me a quick PM and I'll take it into deep consideration, or let you know that might already be well on its way! ;)

And remember! Chapter 9 is within your reach, like, 6,000 words of plot advancements! Go round up your fic-friends, have 'em review!

And yes, I love exclamation points! XD


	9. The Thief

Hello again! :3

Well, demands have been met, (XD), and here we are. You know, I got more than the required 5 reviews and didn't post the promised chapter immediately because I was busy. To make up for it, this chapter is extra-long! Yay!

Hey, you know what song totally matched this chapter? And Gaara's thoughts and feeling towards Hinata? Like, a scary match? (Well, at least for the first little bit XD)

It's called _High Above Me, _by Tal Bachman. It's a lovely song, y'all should go listen to it. :)

But first! Guest replies! Dun-da-da-dunnnnn... *trumpet music*

Estenneth: Wow, people have recommended me…I feel so honoured…XD I'm a big fan of both Sasuhina and Gaahina. But there is quite a bit of logic behind Gaahina, actually. Here's a really good link to the Gaahina fans' reasoning: art/Why-Gaahina-Works-386689671 . Maybe after reading it you'll find yourself realizing it's not the crackiest pairing of them all! **HEY EVERYONE! YOU SHOULD ALL ACTUALLY GO CLICK THE LINK AND READ THE GAAHINA REASONING! **XD But kudos to you for branching out of your comfort zone and reading another pairing. Ya never know until you try! :)

JaychAn: I guess we'll see in this chapter! ;) And thank you for reviewing, you guys really motivate me. ^^

Hina-chan: I'm glad you stumbled across this story too haha w Here's another chapter for you! :)

Guest: I was very hungry as well. Never tried peacock though, but it's on my list! Maybe not raw sheep, but still…don't 'til ya try! (I kid, I kid) XD Thank you for reviewing!

Oreo-Ninja: (because cookies can be ninjas, too XD) Hehe, thanks ^^ Here's the update, as promised!

Guest #2: Alternate endings? Mm, I'm not sure…but I do know how this is gonna end. However, both pairing WILL get attention during the fic, so hopefully that will satisfy the Hinata-shipper in all of us. (This is a Gaahinasasu, after all!) As for the ending, it's going to be…interesting…so stay tuned, maybe you'll like the it. ;) And yeah, you don't find too many Gaahinasasu fics at ALL, but every now and then, you'll find a good one. Hey, another broadcast to everyone: **Though I'm not affiliated with them in any way, shape, or form, I just really want to promote "A Heart's Howl," by ChemicalCountess. I just really, really loved that fic and think y'all should read it. It's a really good highschool Gaahina with a supernatural twist…yeah, go check it out. :)**

chibi beary: Well, I guess you can interpret it how you like...consider Sasuke, Hinata, and Gaara as they are now. We have their souls, but they are simply in new bodies...could this mean Kagami loved Sora? ;) Perhaps so...but she never knew, did she? What would have happened if she _did_ know? Love drama, heheh, fun… ;D

Okay, think that's everyone…on with the update!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Thief

* * *

The red-haired man was brought back to reality as the scores of villagers screamed in excitement. He remained on his horse, partially shocked, partially prideful, that he'd _won_. Defeated his unexpectedly strong adversary. Said adversary lay against the ground, horse at his side, on the opposite side of the fence. The marshall announced the victor's name to the crowds, declaring him the winner of the jousting tournament. Whoops and hollers were heard as Asuma lit his pipe, listing the things he'd won. The redhead listened half-heartedly, lifting his visor so his face remained mostly hidden. The redhead couldn't have people seeing face—he needed to keep this part of his identity concealed.

A small smile formed on his lips as green eyes met lavender.

* * *

Hinata was nervous yet excited. Gaara had won. He won the tournament. For this, she was very happy; seeing people cheer for him, though she suspected it was only because he had won. Not many people clapped when he'd first entered the lists. Still, it was a relief to see people happy for him.

Then it dawned on her. Hinata's face reddened.

She'd have to kiss him. She'd have to kiss him, in front of these people. Her whole kingdom!

_Even Naruto-kun… _the princess shook the thought away quickly.

Hinata was a jumble of emotions, some uneasy, some afraid. But a small part of her…was a little excited. Mentally, Hinata berated herself for such girlish thoughts, and then scolded herself _again_, because she'd given him her favor, after all! She was supposed to feel excited, wasn't she?

_Where am I supposed to kiss him? I've...I've never kissed anyone before! _

The elder princess worried. She meant to ask Hanabi _before_ the tournament about these things. What if she made a fool of herself? _But…but I want to try…_

Would his hair smell like Kiba's? It was so bright and fiery, and his eyes were like jade. High cheek bones, pale complexion...Hinata was surprised he didn't have flocks of admirers. He was quite handsome, she admitted shyly, before another barrage of mental scoldings.

_Why is everyone so fearful of him? He is a kind person…_

Her heart was beating a little faster as he came towards the royal's gallery. _Of course, he's expecting his kiss!_

Hinata knew she must have been turning some shade of cherry red. Hanabi eyed her carefully, smug yet giddy look in place. The younger princess knew just about every knight would be watching. Ino and Sakura would be watching. Even Naruto would be watching. How would they all react? How would _Neji_ react? It seemed he was developing a trust towards the redhead, but still. However, what Hanabi _really _wished she could see was Hinata's slimy, future-fiancée's reaction. He hadn't arrived yet, so Hanabi kept her eyes glancing between Hinata, Gaara, and Neji.

Gaara's horse walked in a slow, relaxed trot, closer and closer. Neji looked at his cousins with suspicion. Why was Hanabi grinning? Why was Hinata so red? Giving a dissatisfied 'hn,' he settled back against his chair.

Hinata felt her heart racing. The red-haired knight was almost at their pavilion! Taking deep, steady breaths to calm herself, she watched as he…continued to ride away? Gaara carried on until he'd exited the lists completely, leaving many a shocked face.

Confusion danced across Hinata's features as she glanced over at Hanabi. Gaara was a knight, so of course he would know about the whispered first-prize. Hanabi must have made sure of that. Why would he…?

Was it…that he didn't care for it?

Was she that undesirable? Hinata was surprised at how disappointed she was. _He only accepted my favor to be polite, then_… she thought dejectedly. Tears burned behind her eyes. The Hyuga princess was careful to keep them at bay; the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene. Beside her, Hanabi was a combination of shock and anger. As though Gaara had insulted _her_.

_But Hanabi-chan, it's not your fault_, Hinata thought miserably, _he just doesn't want me to kiss him._

* * *

After the finals were over, people began to move from their seats. Neji watched as eager knights went to claim their prizes, ale was consumed, and people began to return to either the village or the castle. People would begin to prepare themselves for the ball. Neji himself required a bath, and then he'd need to get dressed into even more formal attire than usual. His cousin's dresses were all in order, the tailors had made sure of that, a fine job as always. The King had seen to it that the hors d'oeuvre menu had been completed on time. Thanks to hordes of maids, the ballroom sparkled once more. The decorating team had done an amazing job. The court minstrels had already came in to do a final practice in the place the event would be taking place. The gardeners were brought in to handle the flower displays, seeing as Hinata loved all things floral. The princess herself had been a large help with the arrangements. She'd went about setting the blooms in each vase, carefully placing them around until they looked spectacular. Neji knew that flower arranging was a good pastime of hers, and she was quite skilled at it. Everything was going as planned, something Neji thoroughly enjoyed.

Turning to his eldest cousin, he asked if she would like to visit Kiba before returning to the palace. The canine-loving knight would most likely be by the jousting stables, tending to his horse, with that huge dog of his. Hinata nodded eagerly. Neji's brow quirked; though his cousin's actions were joyous, her eyes spoke of sadness. She left before he could question her further.

* * *

"Kiba-kun?" she called, scanning the stalls.

The stable wasn't completely walled in; the stalls were open to the outside with a tall, fence door acting as a barrier. As she meandered down the straw-covered floor, she peered into each roofed box stall. Some horses glanced back at her, others lapped from their water troughs or nibbled at hay and oats. Brushes and tack sat in a corner. An old broom and a couple of pitchforks leaned against the wooden wall, close by for mucking stalls.

The place seemed mostly deserted. Kiba wasn't anywhere to be found, only Jūden. Hinata walked over to his stall and the chocolate-brown horse came over to greet her, nuzzling her hand. The princess caressed his neck. Her hand trailed up to the white patch at the top his head, pushed his forelock up and stroked him. Jūden truly was a pleasant horse. She would have to visit her own horse, Yasashī, soon. The gentle mare was always properly cared for in the royal stables, but Hinata loved to visit her horse as often as she could. Yasashī and Jūden always got along very well.

Scanning the stables once more, Hinata let out a sigh. She'd have to congratulate Kiba on making it to the semi-finals later on, she supposed. Most of the knights had already left.

The princess was about to leave when another horse, a stall down from Jūden, caught her eye. The stallion's mane and coat were all a smooth, jet black in color. Her fingers itched to caress the beautiful satiny surface as she walked towards him. He looked so soft…

_"Kuro_," she read the name plate aloud. _Black, or dark._ It was a fitting name for the midnight beast. At the sound of his name, Kuro lifted his head and moved towards her, the dark scruffs of fur near his feet disturbing the straw. His whole being gave off a calm aura. In a few steps, the charger's head was next to Hinata's, and he peered at her with his deep, obsidian orbs. It was then Hinata realized this was Gaara's horse.

The Hyuga princess was surprised at how _serene_ Kuro seemed now. In the lists, the dark stallion was almost ferocious-looking, the way his hooves carved the ground and his eyes flashed. Together he and Gaara radiated _power_. But now, the only suitable adjective Hinata could find for him was 'peaceful.'

"May I…pet you?" Hinata asked the stallion. It seemed completely reasonable that she would have to ask this horse's approval. The way he held himself was downright _nobl_e; it would be an insult to simply assault him with a quick stroke.

Kuro glanced at her through long lashes. He held her gaze with both eyes, calm, wise, accepting. Hinata swallowed. She took that as a yes.

Slowly, tentatively, the princess touched the shadowy horse's neck. She felt his muscles beneath the glossy coat. Such a strong animal, the horse was. Her hands reached to Kuro's dark mane, gently smoothing it down. The horse seemed to appreciate the treatment. Encouraged, Hinata tried touching his face. Kuro gently pressed his muzzle into her hand, and the princess caressed the horse's velvety nose.

"I see Kuro's taken a liking to you." The voice sent Hinata crashing back to reality, as she swiveled to get a glimpse of the intruder. It was none other than the red-haired champion. The princess immediately withdrew her hand and apologized for bothering his horse.

"You needn't apologize," he told her, hand brushing his stallion's smooth face. He kept his eyes on Kuro. "He enjoyed your company."

Hinata felt her face grow warm as her hand came to an awkward rest on the stall's gate. Gaara continued to pet his ebony charger in silence.

The princess gasped as Gaara slowly picked up her hand and replaced it on Kuro's muzzle. His warm hand rested on top of hers, guiding her movements. Hinata felt more warmth rush to her face. Her hand felt numb against the stallion's coat.

"I make you nervous," he stated, eyes sliding over to her. It wasn't a question. Hinata's lavender eyes widened.

"N-no, t-that's not—I mean, y-you don't make m-me nervous," she stammered.

He made a soft humming noise, clear he didn't believe her words. Their hands continued to slide along Kuro's face, trailing down to his neck again. Hinata cast her eyes downwards.

"Y-you're a very nice p-person, Gaara-san," she said quietly. "And I d-don't believe the rumors… t-that speak otherwise."

He was silent for a moment. His eyes studied hers almost unnervingly, as though searching for any indication that she was lying only to placate him. Hinata forced herself to not break away from his penetrating gaze. He surprised her by speaking again.

"I was told…the knight who wins the joust would be awarded a prize," he began, slowly, unsurely, searching her eyes for discomfort. "That he would receive…a kiss…from the eldest princess."

Hinata blinked, heart speeding up again. "T-that…" she whispered, "that is t-true, Gaara-san—"

Her face was suddenly being gently pressed into his chest and she felt his lips touch her forehead. Their hands remained against Kuro; Hinata's felt sweaty. The kiss lasted all of three seconds. It was plenty of time for Hinata to breathe in his scent and hear his thumping heart. The princess' own heart was beating erratically against her ribcage, like the fluttering of the wings of a trapped bird. Her hand came to rest on his chest. When Gaara finally lifted his lips away from her soft bangs, he could see the very red princess, still pressed against him. He let his hands drop, releasing her from his grasp, heart still racing. He'd kissed her. He'd _kissed her_.

Hinata's hand was still curled against his tunic. The princess gazed up at him, breathless, shocked at what he'd done, but she didn't look fearful. He hadn't angered her. Her eyes were wide, before her gaze swept back to the stable floor. For a moment, they stood in silence.

"Ah, um…" she tried to say, voice squeaking. Hinata swallowed, composing herself. Her eyes lingered on her hand, before peeking back up at him through feathery lashes. What was she feeling right now? Excitement? Anxiousness? Hinata wasn't sure.

The fleeting forehead kiss was the most 'intimate' the princess had ever been with a man. It was understandable that she even felt a little rush of adrenaline…she felt a little bit of bravery. She felt a little more bold. The adrenaline and crazed emotion left her feeling no regret...as though she could accomplish anything in world. Without thinking, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze and murmured, albeit a little nervously, "A-actually, the prize w-was…" she bit her lip, choosing her words carefully. "The p-prize clearly s-stated…that I-I was to k-kiss the champion, n-not the other w-way around…"

Standing on her tip-toes, she quickly kissed his cheek. Gaara's sea-green eyes widened. He stared at her, heart thumping in his ears. Hinata could have sworn she saw a little pink dusted across his normally stoic face as she retreated. They both stood in an embarrassed hush, thoughts running wild, yet both unable to say anything. The Hyuga let her hand fall to her side. Almost immediately, her small fingers began to fidget nervously. Gaara could only stare at his horse. At last, he broke the silence.

"I should…escort you to the palace."

Hinata nodded, face still uncomfortably hot, "Y…yes, I'd l-like that, t-thank you…"

They began to walk briskly out of the stables, over the fresh grass and up the winding dirt road that led to the castle. Neither continued the conversation. The pregnant silence returned, unwelcome and troubling as always. Hinata let her mind wander to relieve some of the quiet.

Her nerves were all mixed up, she didn't know what to think. Was she too abrupt with the kiss? He'd started it, hadn't he? Wasn't a forehead-kiss an invitation of sorts? Gaara didn't seem angry afterwards. He seemed…startled. Caught off-guard.

Hinata peeked at him underneath her lashes. His mask was back in place, expressionless and hard to read. What was _he_ feeling right now? When he was kissed, did he feel that tingly, excited nervousness bubble up into his chest, like she did? Did he feel that little spark that fueled her confidence and zapped it away at the same time? Oh, he was so hard to read!

For a person who blushed, stuttered, and otherwise had difficulty concealing emotion, Gaara was a foreign species altogether. How could he so effortlessly keep that mask in place?

But, when she kissed him…it slipped.

It cracked and fell and his face had told her that he was shocked. It told her that he was unsure, vulnerable even. Maybe he had felt brutally exposed with his emotions laid out like that. Would she, if she kept everything so tightly wrapped up?

Being a princess, she could relate to him, in a sense. Royalty ladies, princesses in particular, were expected to be pleasant and polite at all times. Hinata wasn't allowed to yell or shout in frustration. She wasn't allowed to speak her mind if she disagreed with something. It was her fate as the heiress to the throne, should something happen to Neji, she would inherit the kingdom. The only things she was never good at hiding was her blush and her stutter. Otherwise, the princess was skilled at behaving demurely for others' best interests. Although she didn't normally feel the need to quip something rude, keeping everything bottled up all the time could be trying and even lead to tears. Hinata could never imagine Gaara weeping; however, she wondered if he felt the same frustrations of never letting any true emotion show.

_Was it…relieving…to take off your mask?_

The princess couldn't be sure. But maybe…maybe _she_ liked taking her mask off. Maybe that was why she kissed him so spontaneously, because she felt _free _without her mask on, free from obligation, from duty, from responsibility. She was her own person in that moment. Kissing him wasn't chosen for her or choreographed by the council. It was her own decision.

Her own little snippet of freedom.

The forehead kiss was an enormous relief for her, oddly enough. She didn't understand why she felt the rejection she had when he strode away on his horse. Maybe it was because she couldn't bear the thought of being that unwanted, of being cast away by both Gaara and Naruto in one day. A small, girlish part inside of her took comfort in knowing Gaara had intended to kiss her. She felt desirable and strong. Almost as though she, too, could be as strong as him. The brave, kind knight who fetched her cinnamon buns.

Once they reached the palace, servants swarmed in front of her ladyship, insisting she be prepped and powdered for the oncoming ball. Before Hinata could thank her escort for his troubles, she was already being whisked away. But as she glanced back up at him one last time, at his ocean eyes that occasionally revealed something in their depths, she could have sworn she heard him murmur something softly to her.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Okay…open your eyes!" Ino said excitedly.

Opal eyes flashed open. Hinata gasped. "Ino…it's b-beautiful!"

The blonde beamed. "I knew you would like it."

The dress itself was every girl's dream, a truly traditional ball gown. Lavender and violet silk, with many layered skirts and a little ruching up the sides. Pearls had been sewn along the lilac-tinted tulle overskirt; and the bodice had flawless stitch detailing running its entire length up to the sculpted neckline. A structured petticoat added volume to the skirts. It was to be worn with snow-white elbow gloves. After hours of being bathed, powdered, groomed, and otherwise dolled-up, it was a relief to Hinata to finally see the dress that she would be wearing for the event.

"Try it on!"

Ino helped the princess into the fairy-tale style dress, complete with corset. This time, however, Hinata didn't mind it. Though she was not vain, she lost her breath when she saw her reflection. Staring back at her was a beautiful young woman, with luscious, indigo hair. The color scheme complimented her pale eyes amazingly. The loose sleeves hung low along the Hinata's shoulders, exposing her neck, shoulder blades, and a little too much of her cleavage.

Ino caught her gaze. "It's time to show 'em off, girl," she said bluntly, hands on her hips. Hinata turned beet-red.

Before she could protest, her maid unveiled the mask, taking her breath away yet again. It was covered in silk shaded a pale lilac, with gold, embroidered stitching entwined along the eyes and edges. A cluster of exotic peacock feathers swept from one end to the other, tied with a twirl of violet ribbon. Teal gemstones had been arranged artfully along the satiny surface.

Hinata slowly slipped on the gloves as Ino fastened the mask in place, careful not to disturb the princess' intricately coiffed hair. Her locks had been swirled into an up-do, with twin strands of indigo curling on either sides of her face.

"There." Ino took a step back, marveling her handiwork, smile on her lips.

Hinata gave a twirl. Ino squealed in delight.

"Ah! I love it!" the blonde gushed. "Now go! Go dance!"

Hinata was ushered to the top of the stairs, moving carefully in her dainty ballroom slippers. She smiled widely when she saw Neji waiting for her, dressed in regal attire, standing straight. He held his forearm out in a gentlemanly fashion for her to rest her own upon, and with her other hand, she gathered her skirts.

Trumpets fanfared her arrival.

"Presenting her Royal Highness, Princess Hinata Hyuga!" an announcer declared, and the ball-goers clapped politely yet enthusiastically as she and her escort descended the large staircase gracefully.

The skilled musicians picked up their instruments and began to play a gentle tune. People began to pair up and dance slowly.

It was an unorthodox ball; for commoners were allowed to mingle amongst the nobles, several of which had been invited from other kingdoms. Masks concealed everyone's identity which allowed for a less stuffy or otherwise pompous atmosphere. It was a sea of color: dresses, tunics and more of every imaginable material were mixing and mingling about the spacious room. Some outfits consisted heavily of the finest of silks, ribbon, and lace; for others, simpler fabrics suggested a much humbler upbringing. Hair was styled in neat curls, pulled back into braids or buns, or simply left down and combed as neatly as possible, for those who didn't have the money for a personal stylist. Without a doubt though, peasant or noble, the vast majority of the ballroom's occupants were having a splendid time. For some of the poorer guests, a royal's ball was quite possibly the biggest highlight of the year. Hinata scanned the clusters of people for Ino or Sakura, as both girls had passed up on the feast to attend the ball. Ino would be dressed in a deep blue and Sakura in a spring green, from what she'd been told. She didn't see either of them, though.

"Ah, Princess Hinata," a smooth voice called.

She whirled around to see Prince Suigetsu, her future fiancé. "G-good evening, Suigetsu-sama."

"So glad of you to make it."

Hinata blinked. "It is m-my ball, Suigetsu-sama…"

The white-haired man grinned, dismissing her response with a wave of his hand. "Right, right," he said airily, eating a cream puff that had been on a server's tray. "So, princess, what say we dance?"

"U-um, alright, though I w-was first going to find m-my friends…" she tried, but she was already being dragged across the ballroom floor. She wasn't the fondest of Prince Suigetsu; he would often abandon her at balls for another lady, say abrupt things that sometimes came across as hurtful but didn't bother apologizing. Right now, he'd barely listened to her after he asked her to dance.

He gripped her lower than she was comfortable with when she rested her hand beneath his shoulder. Their other hands clasped together as they began to sway in an elegant waltz.

"So," he whispered to her, "isn't this boring?"

"I-I quite like it—"

"Why don't we get away from here, perhaps to your bed chambers?" The leering grin he gave her sent a chill down her spine. His teeth really were too sharp for her comfort.

"I j-just got here, so no…no t-thank you…"

His grip tightened. "Look. I didn't put on this stupid getup just to waltz all night. Let's go," he said coldly.

"I-I—"

"Hinata-sama, there you are!"

The pale-eyed maiden turned to see two girls, one in blue, one in green. Ino peeled Suigetsu's unwanted hand off her none too kindly. "Sorry to bother you, your _Highness_," she said a little forcefully, "but we need to borrow the princess."

"What for?!"

"I, being her maid, am required to _fix her hair_ throughout the evening." The blonde grabbed her hand and led her away. Once they were out of hearing range, Hinata whispered quite timidly, "T-thank you for saving me back there."

"No problem." She waved her hand over the princess' head. "There, I fixed your hair," she added, with a mischievous smile. It faded not long after. "I still couldn't convince that Tenten to attend."

"It's okay," said Sakura. "You tried. I don't think that girl would have ever come to one of these events."

The three made their way over another part of the ballroom (successfully avoiding Sai, brutally honest as ever), where more girls were. Sai, oddly enough, had chosen to attend neither the feast nor the ball. He instead insisted that he, "preferred to watch the displays of human interaction from afar," with one of his empty, sugary smiles.

Somehow, Hinata's admirers had found her, where she was unprotected by Neji. To her luck, Ino and Sakura took up the job with much vigor.

"Do you enjoy…m-making them run off like that?" she inquired once. She could've sworn they liked making the men cower before them. The two girls only giggled in reply.

Instead of dancing with the boys, the three of them had a little girl-fest to themselves, inviting the other ladies in on their fun. Hors d'oeuvres were sampled as the young ladies took in and complimented each other on their dresses and masks. The night went on with so much dancing, laughing and chatting, that they barely heard the clock strike midnight.

And that's when everything went wrong.

* * *

Gaara had been assigned guard duty that evening. He was dressed in his neatest uniform, faithful sword at his side, observing the crowds of masked ball-goers.

From his post, he could see her.

He could see her elegantly coiffed hair, the fanciful ball gown she glided in, the pleasant smile on her lips. The princess was enjoying herself, that much he could tell.

Had she already forgotten about earlier that day?

Hinata's surprised expression was still fresh in his mind. He'd caught her off-guard; she wasn't fully prepared for the chaste kiss. The familiar blush had crept into her cheeks quite quickly. It was fascinating how frequently one girl could go red. Gaara remembered her small hand beneath his, how her pulse quickened when he drew nearer. He still frightened her to some degree, yet she'd initiated the second kiss on her own accord. The beast within him nearly purred in contentment when she pressed her soft lips to his cheek. Gaara was pleased himself, to say the least.

It was a lucky coincidence she'd chosen to visit the stables alone. The redhead thought it nearly impossible that her overprotective cousin would have even entertained the thought of letting Hinata wander about unescorted. Perhaps he'd been expecting Kiba to be there. It wasn't likely Neji would have allowed the princess to be entirely alone with Gaara; even when he'd been her bodyguard for the festival, they were surrounded by civilians and Lee had been present the entire time. Gaara almost smirked inwardly. The Hyuga princess been alone with the Big Bad Monster, and said monster didn't devour her whole. Contrary to popular belief.

He wasn't expecting her to be in those stables, petting his horse. He thought her to be already back at the palace.

After the tournament, he rode Kuro as quickly as he could to stables to remove his armor in private. It was difficult, but after much struggling, he was rid of the metal protection. Kuro, bless him, the wonderful, patient thing that he was, seemingly understood his master. The first thing he did after getting Kuro into his stall was splash cold water from a horse's trough onto his face. He slathered it down the nape of his neck and over his fangs. He was extremely lucky his claws hadn't come out, they would have torn through his best gloves, but more importantly, could have been noticed by observant villagers. By Hinata.

Gaara had summoned some images of her to the front of his mind to center his thoughts on. He held the handkerchief of hers to his face, deeply inhaling the lingering traces of her scent, calming himself down. At the faint smell of lilacs, the fur bristling on the back of his neck relaxed; his teeth began returning to their normal size. Breathing heavily, the redhead had closed his jaded eyes, focusing on the calm, the absence of the villagers, the absence of the stress, the peace and quiet.

_In, out…_

The knight had reopened his eyes slowly. His muscles had felt much less tense. Experimentally, he'd touched his face, his mouth, assuring himself no fangs were there.

Back to normal.

It wasn't a true transformation; only parts of him had shifted—a real, full moon transformation would have taken a minimum of at least several hours to recover.

And yet he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride knowing he'd suppressed the monster within with will power. _And Hinata's little scented handkerchief._

His plan was, from there, was that maybe he'd be able to catch her just before the ball, or after the ball, and casually ask about the first-place prize. If she appeared terrified, he would let it drop and try to forget about it. Gaara knew that asking for his reward in front of the hundreds of villagers would surely frighten her out of her wits. By asking in private…maybe he'd have more of a chance. It'd be almost cruel to demand a kiss from such a shy, delicate person in front of such a large crowd. A nagging voice inside of his head told him he shouldn't bother, that she'd refuse immediately or even run away. But Gaara wasn't sure. Even if some hideous creature had emerged victorious from the final joust, would she have the heart to turn him away? Or would she keep her word and follow through with her promises? Hinata seemed like an honest, trustworthy person. It was on this logic that Gaara decided to bring up the kiss when they were alone in the stables.

Hinata appeared a little at unease at the start. He reckoned he must have looked intimidating; this was what Naruto told him quite often. Gradually, though, she began to let her guard down and as time progressed they made small talk. Hinata was a trusting person by nature, after all.

After non-chalantly raising the question, the red-haired knight was careful to watch her reaction. Surprise, embarrassment, and a little fear, but for the most part…it seemed like she'd already accepted it. That she knew he would ask.

This, of course, gave him a little burst of masculine confidence.

But what he wasn't expecting, was for her to kiss _him_ in return.

His hands grew a tad sweaty from his post in the ballroom and he clasped them behind his back. _No one would have noticed, anyway_, the thought, straightening his posture. Still, it made him a little cautious, almost as though even reminiscing about such activity was forbidden. But Neji was out of sight. He was safe.

Gaara let out a quiet sigh.

And at that moment, the minute hand on the large clock that stood against the wall ticked over the elegant 12.

* * *

Not twenty seconds after midnight, the entire castle shook with a violent tremor.

Guests murmured worriedly amongst themselves. The musicians stopped their current piece. Everyone watched the large stone wall the slamming was coming from with bated breath.

Suddenly, the stone forcefully crumbled, and nearly the entire wall collapsed into the castle.

Then there were the screams.

A massive dragon had crashed through the palace's barrier. His body was streamlined and scaled, a perfect predator covered in blue-black armor. The guests cowered away at the sight of his fearsome ebony claws and horns. The dragon's sharp-toothed mouth opened in a roar that shook the floors and chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling.

People tried to flee from the room, swarming the grand exit doors like panicked sheep. The dragon blasted a jet of flames at the wooden escape and soon it was engulfed in fire. Immediately the would-be escapists retreated from the flaming door, slowly turning to face their doom, eyes wide.

"Seems I wasn't invited," the midnight dragon's thunderous voice resounded. "Isn't that right, your_ Majesty?"_

Neji drew his sword along with the other guards on duty. "Prepare for battle," he addressed his men. "We'll slay this monster on my word."

"Slay? I'd like to see you _try_," the uninvited guest smirked, folding his wings back. "After all, didn't I tell you—" he dragged out the words for emphasis "– that dragons could be somewhat of a…_problem?_"

Neji froze as the realization slowly, chillingly, dawned on him.

Before the King could respond, Sasuke came forwards, kneeling in a mocking bow to the Princess. Hinata took several frightened paces back, too scared to speak. Her eyes didn't leave his, she was unable to. A mouse trapped in the snake's gaze.

"May I have this dance, Hime?" he asked, with sarcastic courtesy.

Hinata was shaking so badly she couldn't respond. The dragon made a 'hn,' sounding slightly cruel, as though he didn't really care how she answered.

Her eyes barely registered what happened next. His hand shot out and she was seized in his fist as he rose to his full height. Guards swarmed the dragon as he fanned his wings; when he forcefully brought them down, the gush of air was enough to blast them away and push him and his captive airborne. Spears from indoors and arrows from outdoors were all launched at the monster's scaled armor in vain as Hinata screamed in terror. He could feel her writhing in his fist, struggling desperately against his grasp, but that, too, was all in vain. Sasuke heard her cry out for her niisan. He might have even felt a small twinge of guilt if he hadn't been so furious at Neji for humiliating him.

Hinata in hand, he climbed into the night, pumping the air with his enormous wings. He was secretly enjoying listening to the almighty King's shouts grow more and more desperate. Soon he couldn't hear him altogether. _Yes, I told you you'd regret angering me, Neji of the Hyuga, _he thought wickedly.

Sasuke could feel the thrum of the princess' frantic heart, pounding away in her tiny chest. It felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

_Just a little longer, Hime. _

Giving a lazy flap, he soared over the mountains that separated Konoha from his lair. It took him seconds to pass the cliffs, but it would take those pitiful humans days, possibly weeks, to scale the mountains.

He didn't register when Hinata stopped struggling; it was perhaps once she caught a glimpse of how high up they were. Her heart nearly stopped altogether. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched his clawed finger tightly.

_So, she's afraid of heights._

Sasuke wasn't entirely merciless, and once he passed the rocky barrier, he swooped closer to the ground, over forests and fields and small lakes. A cluster of small villages stood to the right. Her heart beat eased the slightest bit, and then sped up dramatically.

His castle had come into view, a malevolent sight for her, he reckoned. Tall, stone towers. Sturdy walls that had stood the test of time. Before landing, he circled the secluded castle from above, giving her an aerial view of his entire home. He couldn't wait to show her his treasure chamber.

He eased to a hovering stop in front of a tower and gently stuffed her through the window. Carefully placing a clawed toe on the sill, he transformed in a wisp of smoke. Sasuke watched her from his crouched position on the window's ledge. It seemed she hadn't noticed his human form yet.

She was sitting up, clutching her heart, catching her breath. Once she calmed herself slightly, she stood up in a shaky manner and dusted her skirts.

"Hello, Hime."

The princess' head whipped upwards, eyes wide with despair. She took several frightened paces away from him, trembling. To her utter horror, he leapt down from the window with the feline-like grace and began to walk towards her.

"D-don't…don't c-come any c-closer!" she cried.

Sasuke stopped.

"Or what?" His face was a curious combination of mildly interested and mocking pride.

"I…I…" Hinata found herself unable to come up with a suitable retort.

She felt her back bump into the curved stone wall, palms splayed on either side of her body. He grasped her slender wrists and pinned them on either sides of her head.

"W-why…why have y-you kidnapped m-me? Is it f-for ransom?"

Sasuke stiffened. Of course she would demand an explanation. Composing himself, he closed his eyes and reopened them, starting at a steady pace. "I am a dragon, a thief by nature," he spoke to her. "I've stolen millions of things, and yet you…you've managed to steal something from me." _My heart_, he thought grimly. _What romantic bullshit._

"I am v-very sorry, M-mister Ryu," she wept, "I d-didn't mean t-to s-steal anything f-from you…"

Her lavender eyes were brimming with tears. Sasuke leaned closer, wicked smile curving his lips. He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear and whispered, "Well, as punishment, I might have to eat you."

Her tears spilled over. "P-please, Mister Dragon...I w-wouldn't taste good at all, I p-promise," she gasped.

Feeling cruel, he nuzzled her neck and flicked out his tongue, making her shudder. "I think you'd be delicious, Hime," he whispered dangerously, tasting a salty tear of hers. Oh, how revenge tasted sweet. He trailed his tongue up her neck, nipping gently, holding her in place by her wrists. Just when she thought she couldn't stand anymore of his malicious taunts, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She fainted dead away in his arms.

Chuckling, he scooped up his unconscious prisoner and carried her towards the door.

* * *

Oh my god, another cliffy. (Sorry, Oreo-Ninja! XD)

Sooo...Gaara and Hinata have an awkaward semi-kiss! Sasuke is introduced! Hinata is kidnapped! What shall happen next? Chapter 10 isn't finished, however, so I can't make ransom demands. ^^; *sweatdrops*

Reviews will motivate me to work faster, though… *chuckles*

Again, any medieval aspect you'd like to see in this fic, let me know via PM, and I promise I'll try to work it in, or at least attempt to come up with a valid excuse. XD

Please review? :3


End file.
